To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by Lady Tralala
Summary: Thirteen years of fear and isolation can leave a heart frozen, even if the heart itself is kind. Yes, love will thaw; and while Elsa has learned that the opposite of fear is love, she still has much to learn as a queen, as a sister, as a woman, and about the nature of love.
1. July 16th: Do You Want to Build a Snowma

As far as dresses go, this one I made after I ran off into the mountains is pretty, if I do say so myself. Hardly practical for going to bed, though. I undo my braid and put on my nightgown. Warm cotton replaces cool silk, and I crawl under the covers with a sigh to get some sleep. It had been an exhausting day.

I am starting to drift when a soft knock brings me back to full consciousness. "Elsa?" The door creaks open, and soft footsteps follow.

I crack an eye open to see my sister's face looming over mine. "Whuh?"

Anna smiles and leans back so she can sit on my bed. "Hey."

I glare at her mockingly. "Do you know what time it is?" I grumble, burrowing deeper under the covers to hide my smile.

"Midnight. It's a new day!" Anna grins, but wrings her hands uncertainly. "But actually—um…do you mind if I sleep here? Just for tonight, I promise! I just…I mean, it's been so long and I—"

I flip my blanket aside and move over to make room for her. "Sure. The bed is big enough." Then I frown, remembering the last time I let Anna sleep beside me. "You've outgrown kicking around in bed, right?" I say, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Anna flops on her side onto the bed. I roll my eyes affectionately and lie on my side as well, facing her, and she meets my gaze with a small smile. "I've missed this so much."

"Me too."

Anna purses her lips thoughtfully. "So."

"Hmm?"

Anna gives her head a rueful shake. "We have got to practice this sister thing," she says, rolling over on her back. "What I had in mind when I came here was talking non-stop until the sun rises. Now I can't think of a thing to say." She grimaces. "Sorry. I didn't mean to complain—"

I shake my head. "I understand. And I'm very glad you came." A moment of hesitation borne from years of habit and isolation passes and I squeeze Anna's hand under the covers. Anna squeezes back.

I think it's time for me to reach out instead. "Your streak's gone," I remark, stretching out my other hand to trace where it was before.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

I bite my lip, searching for the right opening. "Do you know how you got it?" I ask. Anxiety flutters against my chest, and ice starts creeping toward my fingertips. Willing it back, I take a deep breath to calm myself. Anna turns again on her side to regard me uncertainly.

"I was born with it, right?"

I sit up and shake my head to disagree. Frowning, Anna sits up as well. "What do you mean?" she asks.

I fold my hands over my lap and take a deep breath. _I might as well get it over with,_ I think, gathering my thoughts. "You got it on a night like this," I begin. I tell her everything, with Anna's eyes widening in understanding at certain points in my story.

"So that's why you started wearing gloves. I thought you had a thing against dirt."

"I admit I'm a neat freak, but I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. I mean, remember the time we made mud pies that were made out of actual mud?"

"Yeah! The pie I made was pretty awesome, right?"

"I had to stop you from eating it, though."

"Give me a break. I was three!" Anna huffs. I laugh at the sight of her pouting face. Sobering, I continue my story, with Anna listening to every word.

"The day before my coronation, I visited Mama and Papa's graves. I told them that I was angry at them for doing this to me—to us. I know they thought what they did was best, but I can't help but wonder what could have been if they didn't do what they did." I steal a glance at Anna, who looked uncharacteristically serious. Blinking, I search for the right words to say about how I felt—how I still feel—about this whole...thing. "I've always wondered, why me? What did I ever do to deserve this, to be cursed with—this?" I open my palm, letting a little puff of frost escape, before closing it into a fist. "It's not fair."

Then I fall silent, letting her absorb everything I have said. Her face slowly changes from serious to slightly mischievous. "What are you thinking?" I ask, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Anna jumps out of bed and whirls around to face me. "Okay, you know, first off, you're not cursed. Second, I've got a great idea." She gives me a wide, impish grin and plants her hands on her hips. For a second, thirteen years melt away, leaving a little pigtailed girl in place. I blink, shaking my head to bring myself back to the present.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

That startles a laugh out of me. "What?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna repeats, looking at me expectantly. Understanding dawns.

"Sure. Let's go!" Giggling and scrambling out of bed, we race to the ballroom, like we used to before.

Thirteen years of loneliness and fear cannot be undone, but this night is a new beginning for me.

For us.

* * *

**_NOTE 1:_**

_I had originally planned _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_ as a one-shot, but apparently my brain had other ideas. So as you can see, I've made several changes. I'll try to keep this going as much as I can. Man, it feels awesome to write again. Thank you so much for the reviews. Comments and feedback will be much appreciated._

**_NOTE 2:_**

_I decided to tweak some things a bit. NicPie and I were talking about stuff, which inspired me to add some more here. So NicPie, thanks! :D_


	2. August 5th: Changes

"No…no…no… Ugh."

I survey the dresses in my closet critically—not for the first time, I realize how closed-up I was when I do present myself to others. Long-sleeved blouses, jackets, constricting skirts, gloves, somber colors… Right now, I am dressed in only my shift, my hair loose over my shoulders.

What am I going to wear today?

I turn to look at the "Ice Queen Getup", as Anna had put it, debating if I should wear it or not. But then, today's just a regular old day—to be exact, about five days after Anna saved Arendelle from the winter I caused. I've got advisors and lords whose ruffled feathers I have to smooth, edicts to sign, roads to inspect, et cetera, et cetera…that dress just isn't practical. Furthermore, it's summer. Imagine going out into the sweltering heat in either a long-sleeved wool dress or a flimsy gown—I'll either suffer from heatstroke or sunburn.

Wonderful. I guess I really am starting to be normal. Then again…I could use my powers to protect myself from the heat if I wore the Ice Queen Getup…

"Elsa? You up yet?" Anna raps out her signature knock, the one she used when we were kids. I jump and stammer out a yes. I open the door a crack to let Anna know I'm fine, but my sister bursts in, ready to tackle the day. She goggles at my unready state.

"You're not yet dressed?"

"Obviously, no."

"Why?"

A beat of silence stretches between us before I mutter, "I don't have anything to wear." Anna blinks disbelievingly then marches to my closet. My inner neat freak winces as she tosses out several of my old dresses, mumbling "Nope, nope…Elsa, don't you have anything that isn't blue, violet, or indigo? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Anna emerges from my closet with a wide, almost maniacal grin. I step back, not liking the mischievous glint in her eye. "Anna. What are you thinking?"

Anna rubs her hands with glee. "Clear your schedule, sis. We're going on a shopping spree!" She grabs my arm and drags me to the door.

"W-wait! I'm not decent!"

* * *

"So, you've got anything in mind to wear?" Anna asks as she drags me out of the castle gates. The guards are startled into a salute as they see me stumbling after my sister. I am dressed in my serviceable long-sleeved blouse, a long skirt with its matching jacket, and my hair in a neat braid—basically what I wore before my coronation. Anna said my Ice Queen Getup was too showy for a shopping trip, and this one I'm wearing would be suitable for now. The difference is, I'm not wearing my gloves. Because of Anna's haste to get started—and admittedly, me getting infected by her enthusiasm—I forget to wear them.

My sister's warm hand over mine reminds me of that fact, and I start feeling vulnerable and exposed. The ice starts creeping toward my fingertips, and I will them back with an old mantra:

Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show.

Anna notices, but she doesn't show it either, other than squeezing my hand reassuringly. I smile a little and squeeze back to let her know I'm okay.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I want," I answer Anna's earlier question. "I've always liked blue, but I guess I can go with other colors. And maybe something a little…oh, I don't know, lighter and airier?"

"Something other than blue, lighter, and airier. Got it!"

What follows is a whirlwind of activity that I couldn't keep up with, even if I tried. The only thing I register is being pushed into fitting rooms and ordered to fit a dress. The colors all blur together, and a variety of textiles brush against my skin. Cotton, silk, velvet, leather…various hues of soft pinks, blues, periwinkle, aqua, and turquoise. At one point, even orange, but Anna frowns and yanks the dress from my hands before I could say anything. "No," she says sternly. "Orange is a terrible color for you. Probably nicer on me, but that's not why we're here. Oooh, we could probably do something about your hair!"

"You're not going to dye it, are you?" I reply warily, clutching at my braid. If there's one vanity I have, it's my hair.

Anna waves a dismissive hand. "Psh, don't be silly, platinum blond is your thing! We'll just do something about your old bun and braid combo—maybe have your hair down or trim it a bit."

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Three hours later, I am sitting at my chair and looking at the several boxes and bags piled in my room, my feet raised because they ache from walking around the town square. Normally, royalty would summon a dressmaker, but I didn't have the heart to refuse Anna's request to go shopping with me. I don't know if Anna realizes it, but it was a stroke of genius on her part—it was a way for me to connect with the people of Arendelle. During our jaunt around town, Anna showed me that despite shutting myself out, the people of Arendelle are happy and contented. Out of whimsy, I then dubbed her as Princess Meet-And-Greet before the crowd that started to gather before us. She was so warm and personable, that I forgot my inhibitions and shook hands with others, even without my gloves. And then, with Anna's silent encouragement, I released a flurry of snow before the crowd, to their delight. I smile when I remember the wonder on the children's faces as they stuck their tongues out to catch snowflakes.

Anna's signature knock snaps me out of my reverie. "Hey, you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?"

I don't get up from my chair, but I do turn and smile at her. "Thanks to you, I think I do. Maybe we can go shopping again sometime."

Anna grins. "Oh, you bet. See you tomorrow!"

Yes, I definitely know what I'll wear tomorrow. And it won't involve gloves. Not anymore.

* * *

**_Note 1:_**

_I got "Princess Meet-and-Greet" from the Frozen book titled _A Sister More Like Me_. Check it out, it's pretty awesome - the art is beautiful to look at. Also, my apologies for the lack of detail in Elsa's new outfits. I'm pretty hopeless in fashion, so suggestions would be very much appreciated. Thank you for following my story, and for your encouraging responses!_


	3. August 6th: Thawing

It was one of those rare days when Anna's cheerful presence is absent in the castle. She claimed she was curious about Kristoff's work, and had badgered him into taking her up the mountains for a day so she could see how he did it. Today was also a rare day for me, because I have nothing scheduled, which was strange—yesterday, I played hooky with Anna so we could go shopping, and then today I have nothing to do?

I suspect Kai's hand in this. He has been my family's steward ever since my father's boyhood; he and Gerda had been the closest thing I had to parents ever since I lost mine to a shipwreck. The two of them had been fussing over me and Anna ever since things had settled down from the winter I had accidentally caused, saying I should spend more time with Anna or get some rest because I had been working too hard. "Of course I should," I'd always respond. "There's so much work to be done, especially after I had damaged most of the summer crop because of my powers." He was also in charge of my schedule—I know there are some trade documents from the Kingdom of Corona that are expected to arrive this week for me to pore over and review, so negotiations can begin.

But I'm only human, I guess. Two days off from work sounds heavenly, and if Kai says I don't have anything on my plate today, then I believe him. Kicking my blankets aside, I get out of bed, thinking about how I will spend my day.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to spend my day.

This shouldn't be a problem, really—I've spent most of my life alone, and had found ways to amuse myself when I ran out of things to study. Geometry had—and will always be, I suspect, because its orderliness and predictability had always appealed to me—been my favorite topic to indulge in. Having a cup or two of calming chamomile tea in the afternoon had been my routine. But now that I'm free, free from the fear that held me back from feeling, touching, and just being me, I think I want to do something different and unpredictable. Constructing an ice castle up the North Mountain doesn't count.

I want to be…normal Elsa. Well, as normal as Elsa can be with her powers. Yesterday, after shopping, I decided to forgo the gloves, though I had Anna with me so I can keep things together. Today would be the day I'm going to be on my own without Anna as my crutch.

I walk to my wardrobe and run a hand over the clothes that hung neatly inside. Different textures slide briefly against my hand—rough wool, cool silk, warm cotton, smooth satin, rich velvet. My recent purchases are still being laundered, but there were already a couple I could wear. It was another bright, sunny day, perfect for…hmm…let's see…

Ah, yes. This cream blouse could work. It has a high collar I usually favor and puffed sleeves that Anna swears is the rage this season. I rub the cotton fabric thoughtfully between my fingers, liking how soft felt against my skin. My old blue brooch would look nice with this, but Mama's violet one would be better. She wore it every day, even on that ill-fated day she and Papa…left.

I bite my trembling lower lip as my hand falls to my side. The ice of grief trails down my arm, but I shake my head to keep it at bay. A thought flits through my mind; it's something I did just before my coronation, but…

_Now is not the time to think of such things. _Steeling myself, I pick out a dress to go with the blouse. The dress I choose has a lavender velvet bodice with a square neckline and a deep blue skirt made of linen. A pair of flat-soled shoes made of suede completes the ensemble. I decide not to wear a brooch to close the collar of my blouse, opting to leave my throat exposed.

I make my way to the dressing room that connects my room with Anna's. It was unused for many years because of our…previous situation, but now that that has been sorted out, I had the room cleaned and ready. The days succeeding our reunion had us spending some time brushing and braiding each other's hair in preparation for sleep.

I never could understand how Anna's hair continues to defy gravity when she wakes up the next day.

I sit before the dresser, examining my hair critically and debating on whether or not I should tie it back into my usual braid or bun, but I remember what Anna said about it yesterday—should I just let it down? Eventually though, I settle for an artfully messy chignon, letting a corkscrew lock to fall over the side of my face.

There now. Normal Elsa. But I feel a little bit like Anna too, with this weird itch to go outside, which is totally un-Elsa-like. I try for a wide, Anna-grin, and while it certainly feels unusual, I like how it looks on my face. Letting my sister influence me some more, I run back to my room to grab my plainest cloak, a gray, woollen one with a hood, and a handful of coins. I dash madly through the castle halls, startling Gerda and a handful of maids who were going about their chores.

"Good morning, Gerda! Don't wait up for me, I'm off to do some exploring!"

"Your Majesty, wait!"

But I don't, loving the sudden freedom I grant myself.

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how I was able to make it past the guards, but I suppose running out of the gates like a bat out of hell had something to do with it. Once I'm in town, I pull the hood over my head to hide my hair, which makes me stand out like a sore thumb. I've been to town just yesterday, yet I can't help but marvel over everything—the sight of so many people (so different from each other!), the sound of chattering voices (low murmurs of inquiry, persuasive tones begging for a discount, a triumphant 'sold!'), the combined smells of the market and fresh summer breeze, and the feel of so many things I couldn't keep track of. Thirteen years of keeping my hands imprisoned in felt, velvet, or silk had me reaching for whatever struck my fancy. A pebble in the square had caught my eye, for example—it's nothing special to a normal person, I guess, but to me it was interesting because I know it's a pebble—the books I've read had said so—but I've neither seen nor touched such a thing. Round, flat, and smooth, it fit nicely against my palm, and I pocket it for luck. I don't really know why I think it's lucky, but it is. I just know it is.

Eventually, I find myself wandering outside the town gates, and the sight of all that greenery strikes a chord in my heart. Tall pine and spruce trees in the distance are dark green, stalwart sentries that must have watched over Arendelle for a long time, I suppose. My tutors told me that these species of trees live to be hundreds of years old. I take in the gentle, rolling slopes of the mountainside where Arendelle is nestled against—letting out a whoop, I run around in wild circles, loving how the fresh green grass tickles against my calves. The blood Anna and I share makes itself known though, because I trip over my own feet and find myself with a mouthful of grass and a bit of dirt, but even that doesn't dampen my spirits. Instead of getting up, I flop on my back to stare at the vast, brilliant blue bowl of the sky, breathing deeply.

A flash of yellow catches my eye. A crocus. Besides grass, I'm surrounded by crocuses. The official crest of Arendelle, I've been surrounded by it my entire life in the castle, from the rosemaling, wallpaper, plates—and it's the first time I've seen the real thing. I mean, I've seen bouquets of it of course, but this is the first time I've seen it in its natural surroundings. Rubbing a velvety petal of the nearest crocus, I'm brought back to my first lesson with Papa in being a ruler of Arendelle, when I was still a carefree seven-year-old concerned only with pleasing my parents and playing with Anna.

_"Do you know why the crocus is the official crest of Arendelle, Elsa?" _

_"…it's a really pretty flower?"_

_"Yes, you're right, crocuses are very pretty. But what makes it pretty is what it symbolizes. Rebirth and spring. You see, Arendelle is a land of brief, yet beautiful springs and summers, and long winters. The crocus is a reminder that whatever winter brings, there is always hope, and when there is hope, there is life. With life…"_

_"…there is love, right, Papa?"_

_"Yes. What is our family motto?"_

_"Love will thaw. Tabuerit caritas."_

_"Very good."_

A lesson I learned the hard way, but a good lesson, nonetheless. Pushing myself up to a sitting position, I look at Arendelle in the distance, and I'm reminded at how accepting the people were over who and what I am. What made them accept me just like that? Loyalty to my family? Considering the past thirteen years, that's amazing. Or maybe…love? Love for my family, their country?

I don't know. The answer might come one day, perhaps.

Looking the other way, my gaze is drawn to the faraway cliff overlooking Arendelle. It is also the cliff where the cairns of King Alphonse IV and Queen Emilia are located. I had visited the cairns for the first time the day before my coronation, intending to grieve, but instead, anger and fear had taken over. No, I didn't lash out—back then I was still afraid of letting go.

One day, I will go back there and tell the Papa and Mama that Anna and I are all right. That Arendelle will be all right as well, with me in charge. But not now, not when I'm still so new and untried at being a ruler, a sister…a normal person.

Thawing takes a while, after all.

* * *

_**Note 1:**_

_A piece of music had inspired me to write this chapter - Unexpected Encounter by Hitoshi Sakimoto, from the soundtrack of the anime Romeo x Juliet. Just look it up on YouTube, if you're interested. The music had me envisioning a bright summer day, fresh green grass, and freshly-laundered white sheets. I also did this as a writing exercise. If you can, check out The Art of Frozen, which really helped me out in writing this. Took me three hours to come up with Elsa's clothes though - I told you I'm hopeless in fashion._

_Thank you to Searlait for translating "Love will thaw" in Latin for me, and for encouraging me to write this...difficult chapter. You know how it is. And to NicPie too, for, again, listening to my ramblings into the night._

_To my previous readers, this wasn't originally the third chapter, my apologies if this will mess up the flow of the story for you. But I can't find a good place to put this according to the continuity of my story, and this seemed like the best spot. Plus, I had to write this, so...yeah. Anyway, I can't guarantee that this won't happen again - I have to follow my heart and all that - but I will try to give it my best as always to keep you guys happy._

_Constructive criticism and reviews are always much appreciated. Thank you!_


	4. October 17th: In Sickness and in Health

"Wow, you're hot! And I don't mean that in a good way," Anna jokes as she feels my burning forehead. I make an impatient noise and push her hand away.

"This is ridiculous! Cold weather has never bothered me before, and I get sick because of it now? With Corona's trade representative coming in two days?" I complain, swinging my legs out of bed, only for me to be pushed back by my sister.

"Hey, where do you think—gaah!" Anna recoils as I sneeze violently. A gust of cold air and snowflakes swirl through the room as I grope for my handkerchief, sniffling.

"Sorry, did I sneeze on you?" I blow my nose, not caring at all if it's unladylike. Oooh…my head hurts, my nose is stuffy, and my throat itches like crazy.

"Yeah. And, well, you might have ice powers, but you're also human. Humans get sick," Anna points out, wiping her hand. "Anyway, you're obviously in no condition to meet with Lord Easterton, so…" Anna pauses for effect. "What do you say about me handling things for you while you're sick?"

_Are you sure you can do it_ was the first thought in my head, but I stop myself before blurting it out. Anna waits patiently for my answer, and I'm struck at how…different she looks. Relaxed, confident, and a touch commanding in her pale blue blouse, black bodice and dark blue skirt. Imagine what she'd look like wearing a formal gown while welcoming the trade representative. But Anna's demeanor shifts slightly as I regard her; uncertainty starts creeping into her eyes. I could tell she wants to say something—she opens her mouth to do so, but I intercept her.

"I trust you're familiar with the situation between Arendelle and Corona? Have you read the draft of the trade agreement we have with them?"

"Yes."

Straight to the point and very different from the Anna I know. Interesting. Had she changed that much already? I resist the urge to quiz her on the finer points of the trade agreement, because I want to see what she is capable of without undermining her abilities.

I trust my sister. She is my right hand. I can't do this alone, not anymore.

"So be it. You are my heir presumptive, and you have my confidence that you'll do what's best for Arendelle," I proclaim in the most queenly voice I could muster before sneezing violently again.

"Brrr! Now that's what I call letting go!"

"Very funny."

* * *

The sound of voices outside my door wakes me up. Corona's trade representative must have arrived. I get up, wrap my robe around myself, and peek out my room. Anna and Kai approach my door, discussing something in low tones. I step out completely and clear my throat to get their attention.

"Your Majesty!" Kai stops and straightens. "Forgive me for disturbing you."

"Oh no," I wave his apology off. "I just got up. So, has Lord Easterton just arrived?" I walk over to the window to see a man with black hair getting off the carriage that had just driven up the castle entrance. I couldn't see him very well, so I press my forehead to the glass pane to get a closer look.

"Yup, I'm just getting down to meet him," Anna replies. I turn to see her resplendent in her green formal gown—the one she wore to my coronation. "How do I look? I look fine, right?" I smile reassuringly and straighten the slightly crooked shawl she wore around her shoulders.

"There. And yes, you do. Now go meet Lord Easterton and give him a warm welcome, Princess Meet-and-Greet," I answer. Looking out the window again, I'm taken aback as the Marquess glances up. He beams a smile at me and angles his head in a slight bow. I wave back awkwardly in response and retire to my room, asking the maid passing by for some hot chicken soup.

I know I've told myself that I should trust Anna, since she's my right hand, but I'm getting antsy. During my self-imposed separation from her, I heard how she rode her bike around the halls and talked to paintings. Could she handle diplomacy? Was I too rash in my decision to let her take the reins for this trade deal between Arendelle and Corona? What if something goes horribly wrong, and Anna gets in trouble? Not that I don't trust her abilities, but then the two of us weren't exactly raised as conventional royals. I have no idea if she knows anything about trade and industry, but she's a smart girl—she can handle it.

Right?

Oh, who am I kidding? I just HAVE to know what's going on. Not that I distrust Anna, but I really want to see what she can do. I'm sure she can handle Lord Easterton—I mean, she's done so much in getting me closer to our people that this will be no trouble for her.

Against my better judgment, I make sure the corridor is clear before I sneak my way over to the grand hall where the meeting between Anna and the Marquess is taking place. I place my ear to the door, frowning as I hear nothing but low murmurs and rustling of papers. Footsteps, and then the next thing I know, my knees and hands are hitting the cold marble as the door opens.

"Elsa! What are you doing out of bed?" Anna bustles over to help me up. My face heats up as I see my sister, Lord Easterton, the town mayor, and some of my advisors and members of the council staring at my bedraggled state.

"I…" Oh no. I feel the familiar frost building up over my fingertips. At the same time, a sneeze starts to tickle my nose. "Aaah…choooo!"

White. Nothing but white. Paper and snow and…oh gods…

"Well, this is…interesting," a deep, amused voice cuts through my embarrassment. Through watery eyes, I can see Lord Easterton brushing off snowflakes from his head. "Are you all right, Your Majesty?"

"I…no, I'm not," I admit, hanging my head in shame. "I extend my deepest apologies for interrupting your meeting, gentlemen, Princess Anna. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Smooth, Elsa. Such a dignified response. Hey, maybe after this you can run back to your ice castle and die of mortification there…

A warm, broad hand grasps mine, and I look up to see smiling green eyes. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty," Lord Easterton says, clicking his heels together and pressing a light kiss on my knuckles. "I am happy to report that the meeting went very well. Princess Anna, together with your council, have impressed me with Arendelle has to offer Corona. It would be mutually beneficial for both our countries to strengthen our trade partnership."

"I am very glad to hear that," I respond, blinking and still reeling a bit from the disturbance I've caused. "Well. I suppose there are some things that still need to be hammered out between Arendelle and Corona, though."

"Yes. But with Princess Anna's help, I'm sure we can come to final agreement that would suit us all." I glance at Anna, who was wearing a sly smirk on her face. She wiggles her eyebrows and glances down. I follow her eyes to see that Lord Easterton still has my hand in his. He notices and lets my hand go with a sheepish grin.

"Well now, the meeting's over, why don't I show Lord Easterton around Arendelle? I'll go get Kristoff too—he'll know where to get the best ice to start things off with Corona. You're feeling better, right, Elsa? I hope you can join us for dinner," Anna says brightly.

"Uh. Sure."

"Great! Mayor Thorvald, kindly accompany Lord Easterton to the courtyard so we can show him around? I just need to talk to the Queen for a moment."

The men walk out of the great hall, leaving me and Anna alone. I shuffle my feet uncertainly and take a deep breath.

"Sorry for interrupting. I didn't mean to—I mean, I trust you can do it and I know you can, I was just so curious how you'll do it and—"

"Hey, relax! I'm not mad," Anna reassures me. "I mean, sure, I'm a rambler, but I've watched you do stuff, so I just did what you did. Can't blame you for being nervous, because, yeesh, that trade agreement was a doozy, let me tell you."

I manage a smile. "Yeah, it was."

Anna wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, in sickness and in health, I'm the one you can rely on. I hope you know that."

I nod, and Anna gives me a one-armed hug. "Now, about Lord Easterton…"

Oh, good grief.

* * *

_**NOTE 1:**_

_I'm just making this up as I go along. I have no idea where this is going to lead, if I've even used the right courtesy titles, or how trade agreements go. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. My main worry though is keeping Elsa's character arc believable. Am I straying too far from what the movie had established? Let me know. Thank you!_

**_NOTE 2:_**

_I changed some things here, like getting rid of the Arendellian lords to make them into Elsa's council. I figure Arendelle isn't big enough to have lords and stuff. Prince Maximilian became Lord Easterton, a Marquess._


	5. June 14th: Party Planning and Diplomacy

Birthdays can be a funny thing. I, Elsa, known far and wide as the Snow Queen of Arendelle, was born in the sweltering heat of July. My sister Anna, who people have taken to calling the Summer Princess because of her bright, irrepressible personality, was born in the middle of a howling blizzard.

Which brings me to the matter at hand: my first year of being queen.

I was crowned during my twenty-first birthday. I have come of age back then, and according to law, was ready to take on the responsibility of my country. Words could not describe the crushing fear I felt then. Considering my situation, I was far from ready. Or being worthy, for that matter.

I've always wondered why Papa kept me on as heir. Were I in his place, I would have tried for a boy. Arendelle may be more lax when it comes to royal succession compared to other countries in Eudora, but a male heir is preferred than a female one. And my father had sired two female offspring. Surely he and Mama could have tried one more time, a brother who wouldn't cause as much problems as I did them.

But then he never did, and so eleven months later, I sit in my study, surrounded by neat piles of letters and paperwork and mentally reviewing my performance as ruler so far. I don't know if my predecessors had done that, but Papa, when he was alive, had always impressed on me the value of constant improvement. Papa was quite a stickler for details and perfection, and I suppose I got that from him.

"Brooding again?"

Startled, I look up to see Anna grinning at me. "Oh! Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I'll say. You looked like you were a million miles away," Anna remarks, pushing aside a stack of paperwork I've yet to review and sign. She doesn't notice that her action jostles a pot of ink, and I grab it aside as she sits on the space she just cleared. "You are seriously due for a break. It's your birthday in a month! Shouldn't you celebrate, or something?" She claps her hands. "Ooh, I know! Why don't I throw you a party?"

I blink, my hand halfway in signing Royal Proclamation Number Thirty-Two as Signed by Queen Elsa VII of Arendelle. "What? No."

"Come on, pretty please, with cherry on top? I've never thrown a party before." Anna gives me a puppy-eyed, pouty-faced look that I suppose she thinks I couldn't resist.

Well, she's right. There's no way I can refuse my sister anything (within reason, of course). I'm not about to tell her that, though. I don't want to give her any ideas. Besides, a party sounds fun. I may have been on a self-imposed exile for thirteen years, but I have promised myself that I'll let it go, right? It'll also be a chance to mend fences with the kingdoms that got caught up in the debacle I caused last year.

I let Anna wheedle me more before I capitulate. "Fine, go on and plan my party," I say in mock exasperation, throwing my hands in the air. A tiny part of me registers with pride that my control over my power is getting better—not a puff of cold air escapes from my fingertips. "You'd better ask Hilde to help you get organized."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Anna gives me a wounded look as she hops off my desk.

"No, I'm saying you're going to need help because you did say you've never thrown a party before." I pause, letting my words sink in before I continue. "But you're right, a party is a good idea," I concede, steepling my fingers. "It'll be a good way for Arendelle to save face from the disaster I caused last year."

"Disaster? Elsa, no, come on, don't think of it like that."

I hold up a hand to silence her. "From a diplomatic point of view, it was a serious disaster. Luckily for us, the other kingdoms have been very understanding, like Corona. What happened last year actually strengthened trade relations between Corona and Arendelle—enough that we don't need Weselton. This, by the way, reminds me that you did such a commendable job with the trade agreement we secured with Corona. We're riding on a tide of goodwill here, so I think it's best if we make it last as long as we can."

"We, huh?"

I raise an eyebrow curiously. "Hmm?"

Anna curtsies elaborately. "I am ready to do your bidding, my queen." She couldn't quite hide her burgeoning grin, which prompts me to lob a crumpled wad of paper at her bowed head. Laughing, she makes her way out of my study, hollering for Hilde.

"Oh, Anna. Never change," I say softly before returning to work.


	6. July 12th: On Finding The One

"You did a great job, Anna," I compliment my sister, squeezing her hand as I watch the servants put finishing touches for the party, which is set to begin in two hours.

"Thanks! You were right to tell me I needed Hilde's help though, she was great with the nitty-gritty stuff," Anna returns, a little distracted. I follow her gaze to see Kristoff striding into the ballroom, looking distinguished in a dark blue royal uniform with gold epaulets signifying his rank as the Princess Anna's consort. They have been married for a month now, and I suppose the warm glow of romance hadn't faded yet into comfortable normalcy for the two of them. Anna beckons to get his attention, and he comes over with a smile.

"Looks like this will be a great party, won't it?" he says, kissing Anna's cheek in greeting. "Oh yeah, happy birthday, Elsa." He bends down to kiss me on the cheek as well. "We got something for you."

That is what I like about Kristoff. He isn't fazed by the fact that I am the Snow Queen of Arendelle, and treats me like a sister instead. "Oh? What is it?" I can feel Anna trembling with excitement beside me as Kristoff pulls a slender box from his pocket. Anna takes it from him and hands it to me with a giddy grin, and I return it with a slightly quizzical smile of my own. From the way the box looks, I guess it's a necklace. I open the box slowly to reveal a vibrant blue, teardrop-shaped crystal pendant suspended from a fine platinum chain.

"This is beautiful, Anna, Kristoff. Thank you," I gasp. "Help me put it on."

Anna clasps the necklace around my neck. "There. Looks good, doesn't it? It's for luck—so you can find the one!"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "I…excuse me?" I say, dumbfounded.

"Anna, pumpkin, I know we just got married and you want to spread love and happiness all around you, but seriously, you need to work on your subtlety," Kristoff says, glancing at me.

"Oh, come on! The ball is the perfect way for her to meet her very special someone!"

I start praying for patience. This is one of the things Anna and I had butted heads over while preparing for the party, inviting—her words, not mine—eligible bachelors all over the land. She even invited a prince from the Southern Isles! She did raise a good point about inviting them, since the ball was for making up for my mistakes and spreading goodwill.

"Traitor," I had muttered when I gave in.

"You'll enjoy it, you'll see. Just don't freeze them, all right? Remember, people gave you a chance when you let loose, so maybe you could do the same thing. Besides, you're gorgeous, kind, smart…who wouldn't fall in love with you?"

I just sighed and tuned her out, looking for who the Southern Isles will send. Prince Lars, the eighth in line for the throne. Snapping back to the present, I make a mental note to be on my guard when I meet him. I will not be made a fool of for the second time.

"Hey." Anna sidles up next to me, sliding an arm around my waist. "Are you still uncomfortable about the eligible bachelors thing? If you are, I'm sorry—it's just, I don't want you to be alone and—"

"Stop." I face Anna. "I know what you mean and I appreciate it. Honestly though, romance is the last thing on my mind right now. You understand why, don't you?" Anna deflates slightly. I hate it when I cause her to do that, but honesty impels me to do so.

I am not a romantic like my sister. I believe in love, don't get me wrong—after all, an act of true love did save me. But while I am not immune against the magic of romantic love, I find myself skittish when faced with it. I suppose it has something to do with the whole "giving yourself to your other half" thing—I mean, you wouldn't want to give the "you" that's full of flaws, right? You'd want to give your best self.

And like Kristoff, I am a fixer-upper myself. Yes, no one is perfect, but I find it hard to believe anyone will put up with who I am.

"You're brooding again."

"Just thinking how I'll handle the Southern Isles," I fib.

Anna snorts in derision. "As long as it's not Hans, you should be fine. But—" at this, she grabs my hands—"I know I must sound like a lovestruck twit to you right now, going on and on about your "The One", but give this party a chance, okay? Mingle. Show people who you are," she emphasizes with a slight shake. "That's what I really want for you right now. I know you hate being in the limelight, but you are the best person I know, and I want the world to know that too. Your "The One" is just icing on the cake. He may or may not be here—who cares? Show them what you can do, Elsa."

For a minute, I don't speak, absorbing Anna's words. Then I clear my throat.

"Fine. I'll even dance."

"There you go!"

"Save me the second dance, won't you? Of course, I'm sorry in advance if I step on your toes. I still haven't gotten the hang of dancing," Kristoff chimes in.

I smile at both of them. "Who gets my first dance then?"

They look at each other. "Olaf?" Kristoff ventures.

"You can't be serious." Anna deadpans.

"Why not?"

And with that, the newlyweds descend into childish bickering that makes me laugh and warms my heart more.


	7. July 12th: Just a Waltz

"Your Majesty, you have half an hour left before you have to open the ball," Kai informs me from behind the door of the dressing room.

"Yes, thank you, Kai. I will be down by then," I call out as I survey myself critically in the mirror. I had dismissed the maids who helped me put on my ball gown and dress my hair. I had instructed them not to put my hair in a bun—that was part of the old me, but neither will a braid look appropriate for the occasion. Instead, I left my hair loose over my shoulders and back. Fortunately, the crown I had so carelessly thrown away when I ran off to the North Mountain was found and returned by an honest woodcutter; I tuck it in place.

As for my ball gown, I think a few adjustments might be in order. Waving and flicking my hands, I turn the color of the fabric into icy blue and white—it was previously a soft rose color, but I figure that since I am the Snow Queen of Arendelle, I might as well own it completely and make a statement.

Satisfied with my appearance, I open the door and make my way to the ballroom.

* * *

"Whoa, I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu here," Anna says, scanning the crowd before us.

"Well, at least you won't have to dance with the Duke of Weaseltown, right?" I joke. Anna gives me a mock glare.

"Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten how you practically threw me to that...what did he call himself? A monkey with the face of a chicken?" she wonders.

I pretend to consider it, tapping a finger against my chin. "I believe it was the other way around."

"Whatever. Anyway, remember what you said—you're going to dance, okay? No way am I going to save you from that." Anna says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And here I thought you had my back."

"Dancing is the exception. You're on your own there, sis."

Kai arrives, interrupting our bantering. "Your Majesty, may I present Lord Easterton of Corona," he announces, bowing.

It was the first time I had the opportunity to take a good, long look at the Marquess—he was a shade shorter than Kristoff with a lean, athletic build, and he had short, straight black hair, a strong jaw, an elegant nose, and those bright, remarkable green eyes. I first met him when I was sick, and I was too embarrassed by what happened that I avoided him at all costs. Of course, there were unavoidable meetings, but years of isolation had enabled me to master looking at people without really seeing them. Anna had handled most of our dealings with Corona—since she had started the ball rolling between the two countries, I let her take the lead. She had also grown close with the Crown Princess Rapunzel, which is another point in our favor.

I had expected that Princess Rapunzel would represent her country, considering her friendship with Anna. I did not expect Lord Easterton at all.

"Try not to look too disappointed," Anna mutters under her breath.

"I'm not," I whisper back through gritted teeth. "My Lord," I smile, trying to look welcoming. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," he says, bowing. "My cousin Princess Rapunzel sends her regrets for not being able to attend your ball. She is currently on her eighth month of pregnancy. She does, however, wish you all the happiness for your birthday."

"Oh wow, she's that close already?" Anna exclaims. "She never told me that!"

"Yes, we're all very excited about it," Lord Easterton agrees. A brief moment of awkward silence descends on us, and the Marquess clears his throat. "Um, well. I came to ask if I may dance with Her Majesty?"

"I—"

"She'd love to," Anna interrupts, practically shoving me into his arms. "The waltz is coming up—that's Elsa's favorite."

"W-what?" I sputter.

"You don't like the waltz?" Lord Easterton asks with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't say that, I just mean…oh, never mind," I reply, flustered. "Shall we?"

We take our places on the dance floor as the waltz started. Suddenly, everything felt too much—the noise of conversation, the music, Lord Easterton's warm hand against my waist—that the old coldness started creeping in. I bite my lip, falling back to the old habit of concealing, not feeling.

Lord Easterton peers down at me. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asks, looking concerned. I meet his eyes—seeing how worried he was, I decide to give him a frank answer.

"No. But the problem is mine—I'm uncomfortable with crowds," I admit. Taking a deep breath, I nudge him to start dancing. "Added to that are my powers. You've seen for yourself how it can go out of control."

"I see. Well…I don't know if this will be a comfort to you, but I'm not bothered by your powers," he says, twirling me around. "If anything, I find it fascinating." I spin back facing him, raising a dubious eyebrow. "I heard a lot of stories from your sister. From what she tells me, it's more of a gift than a curse. I mean, you can make snow—in July! How cool is that?"

I laugh softly. "Very punny, My Lord."

"Aw, wait until you hear me sing," he jokes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He had such a silly expression that I couldn't keep myself from laughing out loud. People glance toward our direction, looking a little surprised that the austere Queen Elsa was laughing. From there, we easily settle into the rhythm of the waltz, and I let the music and Lord Easterton guide my movements, even though he hummed the music horribly off-key. I found myself held close to him when the waltz ended, and out of breath.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Your Majesty," he says, stepping back and bowing.

"Corona and Arendelle are trade partners, Lord Easterton. No need to be that formal," I assure him. "I had enjoyed dancing with you as well. Thank you for revealing to me your wonderful talent in singing."

Lord Easterton smiles, and my heart skips a beat. "It would be my pleasure to do so again, Queen Elsa." He offers an arm out to me, and we make our way out of the dance floor and back to the dais. "I do have one request, though."

"Which is?"

"I hate 'Lord Easterton' with the hate of a thousand burning suns," he grimaces. "Just call me Max anytime it's possible. If you have to follow some sort of protocol, then Lord Easterton it is, but for the sake of my sanity, please, just call me Max. Short for Maximilian, but it's just as bad as my title," he continues as we reach the dais. Anna meets me there with Kristoff.

"So…" Anna ventures. "How was it?"

I step on her foot carefully because Maximilian—Max—was still within earshot. "I don't know what you mean," I whisper, keeping a placid expression on my face. He glances back and nods with a slight smile, and I respond with my own. I could tell Anna was holding back from squealing.

"Try not to have a heart attack from all that excitement," I observe dryly. "It was just a waltz."

Anna smirks. "Ha. We'll see about that."

It takes all my willpower not to smack my forehead. It was just a waltz, Elsa.

Just a waltz.

* * *

_**NOTE 1:**_

_I am flying by the seat of my pants here. I rearranged the sequence of the chapters because I have a vague idea where I want this story to go, but everything's murky. So please bear with the numerous changes - initially, I had planned this to be a family-centric, sisterly fic focusing on repairing their bond but my writing is steering this toward romance and being Elsa-centric, which is NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND AT ALL AT FIRST. This new direction is scaring me, so all of your constructive criticism regarding Elsa's character will be very, very much appreciated. I'm worried that I might be adding too many things that would change Elsa drastically. For now though, I will keep the genre (General) as is. Let's see how this goes._


	8. July 12th: Consequences and Apologies

"I don't trust that guy," Kristoff mutters as he leads me through a polka. "He's too pretty."

I raise my eyebrows curiously. "Who's too pretty?"

"That lord you were waltzing with earlier, who's now dancing with my wife." He glowers faintly toward Max's direction—Anna was laughing over something he said. "He reminds me too much of that Hans guy."

"Oh, there's no need to be so jealous, Kristoff. Anna's crazy about you. I should know—she gushed over how you're such a ruggedly handsome mountain man with the most gorgeous brown eyes and how warm she would get when the two of you cuddle," I reassure him, keeping a straight face.

It's fascinating to watch Kristoff's disgruntled expression melt into a furious blush.

"She said that?"

"Over tea, during our shopping trips, especially when you're away for days ice harvesting," I confirm. "I would think that those ice harvesting trips always ended in a particularly pleasant way for the both of you, so when can I expect my first niece or nephew?" I say archly.

Kristoff almost trips and steps on my foot but manages to keep his balance. "I'm not sure—I mean—well—wait a second, why are you harassing me about this?"

I just smile up at him guilelessly. It had taken a while for me and Kristoff to warm up to each other, seeing how both of us are naturally reticent, but forced small talk after ice harvesting reports revealed his buttons to me, which led me to pushing them whenever I can.

I had no idea brothers can be so much fun.

Kristoff opens his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Anna's arrival. "Hi! Mind if I cut in?" she asks brightly. "Hey, why is your face all red? Wait, don't tell me—she's terrorizing you about kids, is she?"

"Uh—"

I leave the two of them on the dance floor, making my way to a nearby balcony for some peace and quiet. I look back to see Anna's face light up as Kristoff wraps a hand around her waist. He is nowhere near as polished in his movements as most of the others in attendance—ungainly and perfunctory, a bear among princes. I guess that doesn't matter to my sister, though. Her laughter rings out as Kristoff twirls her. Smiling to myself, I duck into the balcony, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

My relief is short-lived, however. I didn't notice I wasn't alone in the balcony. We bump into each other just as I was coming in, and he exiting.

"What the—"

"Oof!"

The man and I step back and an apology comes shooting out of my mouth, but it dies about halfway when I get a closer look at the person I bump into.

Prince Lars of the Southern Isles.

My hands ball into fists as I step back. Alarm and defensiveness causes frost to start forming on my hands, and Prince Lars notices.

"I wasn't expecting company, Your Majesty. My apologies for startling you."

Prince Lars shares the same features as his brother—red hair, a strong jaw, an aquiline nose, and hazel-green eyes. The similarity ended there, however. For one thing, unlike his brother's smooth, practiced tones, Prince Lars's voice is a gruff baritone. He is grave in his demeanor as well, with a grim set to his mouth as opposed to his brother's charm. Hans kept his chin smooth and beardless; his brother sported a thick, well-groomed mustache. Lars is taller and stockier compared to Hans's slimmer, athletic figure.

"I…it's all right. No harm done."

Prince Lars chuckles, but it is not a happy sound. "I'm not so sure about that." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I was hoping to leave this off until tomorrow, but I suppose there's no time like the present." He pauses, his jaw tightening before bowing his head contritely.

"I am sorry for my brother Hans's behavior. Rest assured that he has been punished accordingly." He grimaces. "And that sounded as if he just ran you over with his horse accidentally. I do hope Your Majesty understands the point I'm getting at."

I don't say anything, waiting for him to continue. Prince Lars sighs again, muttering something under his breath.

"I beg your pardon, Prince Lars?" Though delivered politely, I make sure I inject the right amount of frostiness in my tone. I'm not about to make things easy for him. He coughs, uncomfortable.

"As you may have noticed, I'm not good with words. I'm wondering why my brothers sent me because I'm bound to make a mess of things. And perhaps I just did."

I decide to take pity on him. "I understand why," I say. "You are Hans's complete opposite. Your brothers are probably hoping I would see that."

He shakes his head ruefully. "Ah, Thomas, you sly bastard." He stops, remembering I was there. "Er…my apologies again, Your Majesty. I was referring to my third brother Thomas. He was the one who nominated me to attend your ball. And I agreed to do so, because my brother's actions were my fault."

I make a noncommittal noise, waiting to hear what he'll say next. He clears his throat again.

"I failed Hans, Queen Elsa. Had I not treated him as such, he would not have done what he did."

"What did you do to make him turn out the way he did?"

"Each of us shut him out, in one way or another. I bear the most responsibility for that," he admits. "I am far from perfect, Your Majesty, and as a boy I was horrible. The worst thing I've done to him was pretending he was invisible for two years. Damned fool that I was, I thought it was hilarious. I thought his proclamations of becoming the greatest of us all were foolish. Had I known it would cause this..." He shakes his head. "If I can travel back in time, I'd give my younger self a sound thrashing."

I did the same thing to Anna, shutting her out for thirteen years. I suppose that was why Hans was able to draw her in—they shared the same experience. But Anna kept trying to reach me. Looking back, I realize how close she was in giving up the night she accepted Hans's marriage proposal.

I am so, so glad that she didn't. Because if she did, who knows how else Hans could have hurt her? She could have been manipulated to no end by that…that…

Prince Lars's soft cough snaps me out of my growing distress, and I notice how the temperature around us had dropped. I take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down and think of what I would say to him.

"Our actions, no matter how simple, always have consequences," I begin. "I learned that the hard way when let my powers loose. First, when I was a young girl, and then last year during my coronation. In between that period, I also did to my sister what you did to your brother, Prince Lars. I count myself very lucky that Anna followed a different path."

Prince Lars remains silent. I walk to the balcony railing, resting my hands on it and gazing at the clear sky to gather my thoughts before I continue. He follows, but keeps a short distance from me.

"The Southern Isles is forgiven. However, I will tell you that it will take a while before my faith in your country is completely restored. While you and I have done the same thing to our younger siblings, I did so to protect her from myself. I do appreciate your honesty, Prince Lars. Rest assured that that has merit in my eyes."

"What must I do to make complete amends, Your Majesty?"

I turn and give him a long, measuring look. He does look contrite, but he doesn't look as if he is groveling and sniveling for forgiveness, either. But I have no idea what he can do to earn my complete forgiveness. His brother tried to hurt me and my sister, which is something most people would find very hard to forgive. And I don't consider myself a very forgiving person when my sister is involved. However, this ball was held to foster goodwill. I have to remember that, regardless of my true feelings.

The faint sound of laughter and music wafts through the balcony, reminding me that I have duties to attend to as the hostess of this ball. An idea forms in my head, and I steel myself before I give it voice. It's not something I like, but considering my circumstances, probably the best thing to do.

"You can start by dancing with me, Prince Lars. I believe a Schottische is coming up."

Prince Lars looks stunned. He probably expected me to say I wanted him to slay a dragon. From the slightly pained look on his face, he would have rather done that than dance.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He holds out his arm, and together, we walk to the dance floor. "I am honored."

"Could have fooled me," I couldn't resist needling him.

"Yes, well. I was expecting you'd ask me to go on a wild goose chase to kill some sort of mythical creature. That's something I'm much better at than dancing."

"Then I'd say you're getting closer to earning my trust, Prince Lars."

"I will do my best, then."

* * *

_**NOTE 1:**_

_Yet another deviation from my earlier idea. Oh boy. I wish I could promise you that I know what I'm doing, but I don't. Haha. But thank you for staying with me on this wild goose chase. Hopefully, I'll produce something that's worth reading._

**_NOTE 2:_**

_Considering the way things are going here, I'm changing the genre to Romance. Which is something I'm rather leery of doing because romance isn't my thing; gives me heebie-jeebies. I mean, I like watching and reading about it, but writing about it is a whole 'nother ballgame. So constructive criticism about style, characterization, etc. will be very, very much appreciated. Thank you!_


	9. July 12th: Fireworks

Now that I think about it, asking a prince from the country that had done a grievous wrong to me and my sister to dance with me seems illogical. Granted, I have given his country my forgiveness, but etiquette demands that Prince Lars should have asked me instead of the other way around. Then again, he never had a chance to get in a word edgewise.

So why had I done it?

I was still stewing on that question when Schottische ended. Dancing with him was…not unpleasant as I had thought. He was a surprisingly good dancer despite his earlier denial. However, not one word was exchanged between us, and that made dancing with him feel awkwardly long. I hold back a relieved sigh when the band ended with a flourish. Prince Lars stops short from bowing to me when an exuberant voice calls his name out.

"Lars! Well, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Max appears from behind Lars, grinning and clapping him on the back. "I thought you hated parties. How are you, old man?"

Lars rolls his eyes. "I'm only two years older than you, Max," he retorts. "And I'm perfectly fine with parties." He turns to me. "Forgive this hooligan for the interruption, Your Majesty."

"So, what, you're like, thirty now?"

"Twenty-seven."

"That's practically ancient."

Lars slaps a hand on his forehead while I watch the exchange between them, amused. "Max," he says with a long-suffering sigh, "we're in the presence of the Queen of Arendelle. Where are your manners?"

"I stand corrected. You're not an old man, you're an old lady." Max grins at me. "Good evening, Queen Elsa. Glad to see that you've met Lars. He's a right ray of sunshine, isn't he?"

I really don't know how to respond to that, so I just smile politely and nod. I'm surprised that these two men know each other and are apparently good friends. Max, with his sunny disposition and easy charm, and Lars, with his serious mien and blunt honesty. They are so different from each other.

"I knew Lars from University," Max goes on. "We both went to good old Kirstenburg, but Lars here was a couple of years ahead of me, so we really didn't have a chance to talk much. Got to know him well serving under the King of Bannerson though, a couple of years later." The light in Max's eyes dim slightly and briefly, as if he were recalling a dark memory. "If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be standing here now."

Lars snorts. "Because you were such a runty idiot back then, I had to whip you into shape."

"And for that, you have my eternal gratitude, my friend," Max says with a slight smile. Lars shifts uncomfortably.

"Yes, well. That was then, this is now. Let's not dwell on things past."

I clear my throat to get their attention. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I need to find my sister. We're about to close the ball, but if you'll step outside to the castle courtyard, we've prepared a fireworks display for the guests. I hope both of you have enjoyed yourselves tonight."

"Yes we have, Your Majesty. Thank you for inviting us to your birthday ball," Max replies, bowing. Lars does so as well.

Pleasantries over and done with, I look for Anna so we can end the night. Then I can get the peace and quiet I've been craving for.

* * *

"I would like to thank you all for your attendance," I begin my closing speech. "I had made such a muddle of things last year—" people chuckle at my reference to the winter I caused at my coronation— "that I feel I need to make up for it. I hope you will all enjoy the fireworks display we have prepared for you. I also hope you can join Princess Anna in the countdown." I nod at Anna, who takes my place with a wide, excited grin.

"All right everybody—ten! Nine! Eight…!"

Anna lives for this sort of thing. Sometimes I think she will make a better queen than I do. She certainly has the people skills to pull it off.

"Seven…six…five…!"

She also has the means to continue our family line. Kristoff may not have royal blood, but he has proven his worth to me and Anna many times over. I am thankful that they found happiness in each other.

"Four…three…two…!

Thing is, where does that leave me?

"One!"

A whistling sound pierces the air, and then, with a loud boom, fireworks burst into the sky. The noise overpowers the sounds my guests make, but I can see from their faces how delighted they are by the display. Kristoff had joined Anna, and they stand together with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. I want to join them, and I know they will welcome me, but I just can't bring myself to do so. I would just feel out of place if I do. This is such a petty thought, but Anna doesn't belong with me anymore. I lost that chance fourteen years ago, when we were as close as two sisters can be, and when we finally found each other again, she already belonged with Kristoff. And I couldn't begrudge him that, because if it hadn't been for him, I would have lost Anna completely.

I sigh ruefully when I realize the truth. I don't want to be alone. I want to share my life with someone.

Guess that earlier declaration of not being a romantic isn't true then. But how can I? I have opened my heart to love, yes…but I feel like a part of it will always remain shuttered. How can I open my heart completely, if I can't let go of that lingering concern that I am cold—figuratively and literally?

My gaze wanders over to Lars and Max, who were among the crowd watching the fireworks. Max seems perfect—he was kind, understanding, and he made me laugh and feel comfortable about myself. He didn't flinch when we danced. Lars, on the other hand, came from the Southern Isles, which should automatically make him untrustworthy. But when I spoke to him at the balcony earlier, I just knew, deep in my heart, that he was honest and just as kind as Max, even if he did admit his shortcomings. Maybe it was because of his shortcomings that I felt drawn enough to him to ask him to dance with me. And like Max, he didn't bat an eye as he guided me on the dance floor.

Oh, for—it's not as if they're vying for your hand, Elsa. Snap out of it. You just realized some truths about yourself, and it's not an excuse to spin non-existent love stories. The punch was probably spiked with something, making you think funny thoughts.

That was my last thought before I felt a sharp pain, like a needle prick, on my neck.

And then, darkness.

* * *

_**NOTE 1:**_

_Yeah, a cliffhanger. I had thought of putting a fluff chapter to buy myself time, but that'd be useless fluff that would do nothing to advance the plot. And what's this? Elsa's life in danger? Oh noez! I mean, really, can't Elsa catch a break? This story has to have some sort of conflict, and I had actually drawn up an outline, but it ended up looking like a Disney princess political thriller (plug: go read _Halm Vendrella's Frozen: The Snow Queen _- now that's how a Disney princess political thriller is done). Nor did I want to do something that's outright romance. Yes, I want Elsa to find happiness, and in my original plan, I didn't want to include a man because yeah, girl power, hear me roar! But then...what if she does find someone, but along the way discovers things about herself that make her a better person? That was the vague thought I had. There has to be some sort of conflict that would bring them together, so hence, the Elsa assassination plot, the Disney princess political thriller, etc. I'm throwing them all in a pot and stirring them all in, and hopefully it'll produce something you'd like instead of something the cat coughed up. Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated, especially about Lars and Max - OCs make me nervouc. Oh, and since the conflict is rather half-baked, expect the next update to be in...I have no idea. But it'll probably be a long time. Sorry._


	10. Interlude: Vigil

When I was about nine years old, I told myself that if I'd become queen, I'd ban doors. That way, Elsa wouldn't have any choice but to come out of her room and talk to me.

Hey, can you blame me? Joan the painting was my best friend back then. She's not exactly forthcoming about stuff, so I ended our friendship after a year and moved on to St. Olaf—yes, our Olaf was named after that sour-looking saint, which is rather funny in hindsight. He was worse than Joan.

But I digress. Anyway, if I became queen, that meant something bad had happened to Elsa. Which is exactly what happened last night, just when we were closing her birthday ball.

I'm sitting by Elsa's bedside right now, holding her hand in both of mine and pressing it to my forehead. It's always been a little cool to touch, probably given her ice powers and all, but right now it's cold and clammy, like...

I don't want to say it. Nothing's going to happen to Elsa. I mean, I just got her back after so long. Please, whoever's up there listening, don't let anything bad happen to Elsa.

Please.

Elsa's always been pale, but this time, her skin had a light grayish tinge to it. She takes shallow breaths while asleep, and she's frowning, as if she's having a bad dream. I've tried shaking her awake, but nothing happened. Right now though, I run a fingertip between her eyebrows to smooth the wrinkle out. "Your face is going to freeze that way if you keep doing that. Get it, freeze?" I say with a weak smile. But it slips, and I can feel my lower lip trembling from keeping back my tears. "Come on, Elsa, fight it. Don't give in. Don't leave me alone. I won't be able to stand it if you do. I can't lose you again."

The dam breaks after I say that. I let out all the tears I've held back ever since Elsa shut herself off from everyone. I never cried, even after she ran away and shut herself in her ice castle up the North Mountain. I never cried because she was alive, and I've always held that hope that I can get her back, but now, she barely is and I can't do anything about it except to sit and pray and—

"Anna. You should get some rest." Kristoff's voice breaks through my bleak thoughts. I shake my head.

"Not until I get word from Prince Lars and Lord Max about who did this," I respond stubbornly, sniffling. Sometime during the uproar caused by Elsa's collapse, I ended up calling Lord Easterton Lord Max, and he seemed fine with it. I was hastily introduced to Prince Lars, which I barely registered was from the Southern Isles, and I didn't care, because he came to Elsa's side immediately to figure out how to slow the poison's effects.

"Shadeberry," he said tersely. "We have fifteen minutes. Do you have any sunroot?"

"We've got some dried ones from the kitchens. I'll go fetch some. How much do you need?" Kai asked.

"A cup brewed into tea should suffice for now. But the best antidote for shadeberry poison is moss grown from an earth troll's back, the older the troll, the better." He shakes his head. "Whoever did this wanted to do a thorough job—trolls aren't known for giving up their moss easily."

"Don't say that," I snapped at him. "The trolls will help us out. Right, Kristoff?" I turned to look at him pleadingly. He nods.

"Right. I'll go talk to them. They'd understand. I'd better leave now though." Before he left, Kristoff held me close, whispering that he'll be back as soon as he can.

"Lars! We caught the assassin!" Lord Max appeared, breathing heavily. "Your Captain of the Guard has him detained already, Princess Anna. We frisked him for the antidote, but he doesn't have it on him."

"Right, then. We'd better get the Queen to her room." Prince Lars gathers Elsa up in his arms. "Mr. Kai, correct? Have the sunroot tea brought to the queen's room immediately, and make sure that the guests do not leave the premises. They will need to be questioned. Max, can you help out with that?" Lord Max nods. "Good. Princess Anna, kindly lead the way," he directed. I nodded and did what he said, racing to my sister's bedroom.

When we got there, the cup of warm sunroot tea was sitting at Elsa's bedside table. Elsa choked on the tea as it was forced down her throat, but it went down smoothly, making the awful gray pallor of her skin lighten a lot. She opened her eyes, gasping for breath, but she fell back into a stupor again, breathing shallowly. She was made to drink sunroot tea every three hours until Kristoff returned from the trolls with a bag of moss in his fist.

"I got it from Grand Pabbie," Kristoff declared as he burst into Elsa's room. "What do we do with it?"

"Have the royal apothecary extract its juice and inject it into the spot where the Queen was struck," Prince Lars instructed. He had never left, keeping vigil over Elsa with me, but we barely spoke—can you imagine me being quiet? But I was so worried about Elsa that I'm left mostly speechless during the whole thing.

Kristoff nodded and went off to find Kai. Knowing that we have the antidote made me breathe easier, and for the first time, my brain registered that I was with one of that jerk's brothers. I blurted out the first thing I think of.

"Why did you help us?"

Prince Lars nodded, as if he expected the question. "Because my family owes yours a debt of honor. You know full well what it is," he answered. "Your Highness, I was able to apologize to the Queen, but you were the one my brother wronged the most. Allow me to extend my sincerest apologies to what he did, and rest assured that my country will do everything it can to earn your forgiveness."

"I guess he was punished then?"

"Yes. He is under indefinite house arrest."

"Hmph. House arrest, huh?"

"He is still our brother, and we are hoping to rehabilitate him. I am sorry if that doesn't meet your expectations."

I sighed at that. Did I really want Hans to be…oh, I don't know, punished really, really badly? I mean, he did try to murder me and my sister to usurp Arendelle's throne. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth? But…yeah, no. I do admit that I had fantasized about making him my personal punching bag, though.

"Just tell me this—will Elsa be okay?"

"She will. If Master Kristoff says he got it from the oldest of the earth trolls, then it should be very potent."

"Good. If something happens to Elsa, I will hold you personally responsible." I knew that was irrational, but damn it, I needed to blame someone, and Prince Lars happened to be a convenient target.

So much for goodwill. Why did I even invite him in the first place? That red hair of his brought back bad memories.

Sometimes, Anna, you just don't think.

To his credit, Prince Lars stayed quiet until Kai and the royal apothecary arrived to administer the antidote. Then he excused himself, telling me he will be in the dungeons to help Lord Max interrogate the prisoner. Kai reported that the guests have been questioned, and they all said that they didn't notice anyone suspicious or out of the ordinary during the ball. The assassin had been very sneaky.

"Kristoff's right, you know. You'd better get some sleep," a weak voice reaches my ears.

Elsa!

"Oh by the gods, Elsa, you're okay!" I throw my arms around her. "I was so worried about you," I sob, my voice muffled as I bury my face in her neck. Elsa takes a deep breath and strokes my hair soothingly, making shushing sounds.

"I know," she murmurs. "I heard you say my face will freeze if I keep frowning. I didn't get any wrinkles while I was out cold, did I?"

Now that was just a bad joke, and I tell her so. "But that was corny bad, not bad bad, you know? I mean, you'd make a terrible comedian if you keep it up with the ice puns. That'll get old really fast," I crack.

"Good thing I'm a queen, then."

"Yeah."

Elsa sits up, looking around. She sees Kristoff standing behind me and offers him a warm smile. "Hey, Kristoff. You look pretty tired too. Why don't you and Anna get some rest?" Kristoff shakes his head, giving a relieved smile of his own.

"Nah, I'm good for a couple of hours more. How are you feeling?"

Elsa grimaces, rubbing her right temple. "Like you ran me over with your sled fifty times. But I wasn't completely unconscious. Sometimes, I heard voices. I was poisoned, wasn't I?"

"You were. Prince Lars and Lord Max are interrogating the assassin now," I confirm.

"Who would want me dead?" she wonders.

Kristoff clears his throat to get our attention. "I'll go join Prince Lars and Lord Max," he announces. "I'll let you two know as soon as we find out anything important." He leaves, locking the door behind him.

I think back on last night's events. "I don't know…I mean, wasn't it convenient that Prince Lars was there at the right moment? What if this was just a set up to…like, make himself the hero so that we'd forgive the Southern Isles?"

Elsa gives me a sidelong look. "You think so?" she asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I don't know for sure, I'm just thinking out loud," I retort. "What do you think about Prince Lars? I saw the two of you last night at the balcony. What were you talking about?"

"He asked for forgiveness on behalf of the Southern Isles. And apparently, how Hans turned out was his fault. He told me that he pretended Hans didn't exist for a couple of years."

"Ah. So he's one of THOSE brothers, is he?"

"But you know…" Elsa trails off. "I have a gut feeling he's really sorry about what he did to Hans. You're right though, we should keep a closer eye on him, if the Southern Isles is really sincere about making up for what Hans did."

"He told me that Hans is under house arrest."

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "And you're not satisfied with that?"

I sigh and flop on the bed, near Elsa's feet. "I don't know! I mean, it would be great if they sent back that jerk here so I can beat him black and blue, but that's not going to happen because, and I quote, we are hoping to rehabilitate him. I don't want him beheaded or anything, either. But how do you rehabilitate a guy with a frozen heart?"

"With a lot of time and patience, I guess."

"Wait, what? You're not mad that that's only what they did to Hans?" I ask in disbelief, twisting on my side to face her.

"I also think that punishment's rather light, but I don't want Hans's head on a platter either." Elsa folds her hands on her lap. "Look, Anna. Forget Hans. We need to figure out who's after me." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip before continuing. "Frankly, I'm scared for my life, but I'm more afraid for what will happen to Arendelle if the…assassination attempt against me succeeded." She pauses, her forehead wrinkling in thought. "I've been hearing certain reports about Weselton's saber-rattling. It's been involved in skirmishes with Bannerson for the past ten years, and it's growing bolder with Bannerson's king passing away seven years ago. Looking back at what happened last year…what if Weselton wanted to get rid of me so it can take over Arendelle?"

Whoa. That never crossed my mind. No wonder Elsa's queen, not me. "You think? But we don't have anything to do with the stuff going on between Bannerson and Weselton."

"Arendelle is small, but we produce ice and timber, which are two very important resources when it comes to war. Weselton is…well, pissed over the trade embargo we have against them."

I sit up, gulping. Yeah, I'm glad Elsa's the queen, not me. "Okay, enough talk about that for now. You need to rest. Once you're back on your feet, let's sit down and discuss this more, all right?"

Elsa yawns and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yeah. I...yeah. I could be wrong about what I told you." She opens her mouth as if to ask me something, but stops.

"What?"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing. Go to sleep, Anna."

"Not leaving until you tell me. What is it, Elsa?"

She runs a hand through her hair sheepishly. "It's silly, but…do you mind sleeping here with me? I'd feel much better if you're here so in case whoever attacked me comes back, I can keep you safe.

I smile, relieved. She's scared—for her life, for mine, for Arendelle—but I'm glad that she's not shutting me out anymore.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

**_NOTE 1:_**

_So...what do you think? Good? So-so? Bad? Logical? Illogical? Because I'm jacked up on caffeine and I have to get up early tomorrow but I can't sleep, so I sat down and wrote this. Geez. This project is spinning out of control._

**_NOTE 2:_**

_I added a couple of lines here to fix a bug. I mean, Anna invites someone from the Southern Isles as a gesture of goodwill, then she acts all suspicious? Fridge logic dictates that she shouldn't have invited Lars in the first place then. But I can't just delete scenes with him because that will leave gaping holes, plus I have huge plans for Lars and I have to find a way to introduce him, so...yeah, forgive the oversight. Plus I deleted the old Chapter 9 and replaced it with this so that those following the story would know the patch job I've done. You'll probably encounter me doing that further down the road, and sorry if that will annoy you. Much as I try to proofread, I keep finding stuff that bother me._


	11. July 15th: A Vow Made

_"Fear not, my Snow Queen, for I shall slay the fire-breathing wyrm threatening your fair kingdom of Arendelle!"_

_"Nay, WE shall slay the fire-breathing wyrm threatening your city!"_

_With such a rousing declaration of bravery, the champions of the Southern Isles and the Corona raise their swords, the firelight in the distance causing their great, polished blades to gleam. An audible "ting" pierces the air as the light temporarily blinds those that behold these amazing specimens of manhood and chivalry, who wear chain mail and tabards of green and gold. Prince Lars's shield bears the symbol of the Southern Isles, a stylized dolphin leaping from the tumultuous sea, while Lord Easterton's is emblazoned with Corona's sun._

What is this? Since when do I describe things in such eye-stabbing purple prose? And since when do gleaming swords produce sounds? Where am I?

_"Nay, Prince Lars, Lord Easterton. Do not trouble your fine selves to defend this very land of Arendelle. For I am the Snow Queen, and with mine powers I shall defeat the foul beast," I plead with the dashing Prince and Lord, looking up at them beseechingly with wide eyes._

Excuse me? I have never looked beseechingly with wide eyes at a man as if I'm a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself.

_I do not wait for them to answer, for I know they shall protest most prettily that I am a woman, and defending the land and its people are men's duties._

_I shall not stand for it. For I have powers, and with my powers I shall defend Arendelle to my last breath!_

_I spin on my heel and raise my hands to form a giant snowball. Said beast roars at my challenge, its great maw gathering up a fireball to counter the force I had just unleashed. The colliding forces slam with a thunderous sound that threatened to crack the very earth, knocking me off my feet. The stone floor disintegrates underneath my sprawled, dazed self. Strange…Prince Lars and Lord Easterton are suddenly far away, running as if they were swimming in viscous tar…_

I do not talk like that. Ever. When I'm required to talk formally on petition days and when the Council is in session, I do NOT talk as if I had just swallowed a bad novel! What is going on?

_I plummet to the dark depths of the unknown, my scream echoing shrilly throughout the chasm…and then…_

Ow!

I find myself face down on the floor, my nose squished against the cold marble. With a grunt I push myself off the floor to my feet unsteadily, rubbing my nose with one hand. I shake my head to make it stop spinning, when suddenly, a loud noise—a snore?—from my bed brings everything to clarity.

Ah, mystery solved. Anna kicked me off my bed. One of these days, I'll have to ask Kristoff how he manages to share a bed with her.

I observe my snoring, blissfully sleeping sister. Smirking, I tiptoe to her side and stealthily raise the collar of her nightgown to shoot a flurry of snow over Anna's back, and she reacts accordingly.

"Aaah! Ohmygodgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" Anna yelps, scrambling off my bed in a tangle of bed sheets. She runs around flailing until she trips. Struggling out of the sheets, she finds me standing over her, staring at her impassively.

Her gravity-defying hair and confused expression is making me chant "conceal, don't feel" in my head over and over again. But there's no escape from the storm of hilarity inside of me. I manage to hold Anna's bewildered stare for a few more seconds until I let it go a gut-busting laugh, collapsing on the bed.

"Oh—Anna—you—ahaha—your face—haha—your hair!" I gasp, clutching my stomach. Anna glares at me sourly.

"I'm sooooo glad you're okay now," she grumbles, getting to her feet. "All right, fine, you got your laughs, can you please stop now?"

"Yeah, well, you kicked me off my bed, so we're even," I counter, wiping away the tears of laughter.

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Not!"

I just raise my eyebrow.

Anna pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's not as if you've got perfect hair yourself," she accuses, which makes me smooth back my snarled hair. I usually keep my hair in a loose braid when I sleep, but the events following the ball had me overlooking that nighttime routine. Anna couldn't keep her annoyance at me for long though, pretty soon we are both giggling over the morning hijinks we caused.

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?" Anna asks after our giggling fit subsided, sitting beside me on my bed. "Do you still feel sick?"

I pause and look down on myself. "No, I feel great, actually." I breathe in and out deeply to show Anna how okay I was. My gaze falls on the calendar, which prompts me to ask how long I was out.

"About two days," Anna answers. "The cure for the poison that got you was from an earth troll, the older the better. Kristoff was able to get some moss from Grand Pabbie, and that took until about seven in the morning yesterday. After that, you slept the entire day. I slept in your room just like you asked, and then you pulled that nasty trick on me. Is that how I get repaid for my kindness?"

"I repeat: you kicked me off my bed. How can you do that to an invalid?"

"Uh-huh, sure, an invalid. Yeah, right."

"Ha. I bet you were the dragon in my dream. You snore loud."

"Loudly, sister dear. You should say 'you snore loudly.' I mean, you're the one with the proper grammar and stuff."

"Details." I wave my hand. "But thank you for staying with me, Anna." I nudge her with a smile. She smiles back.

"So. What's the game plan, Elsa? Someone tried to have you killed, and the assassin's in the dungeons." Anna stands up before me with her hands on her hips, looking at me expectantly with a serious look on her face, which is at odds with her bed head and rumpled nightgown. I purse my lips, taking in her appearance.

"Well, I'd say making yourself presentable is the first order of business."

"You can be such a—"

"I'd advise you not to finish that thought." I raise a hand with warning smirk, conjuring up a snowball, with my fingers fluttering to keep it up in the air.

"Right. I'll go get dressed, then." Anna rolls her eyes as I let snowball disintegrate.

"I'll meet you at my study at ten. That should give you about an hour and a half to prepare. Also, do you know where Prince Lars and Lord Easterton are?" I ask, walking to my closet to pick out my clothes.

"I bet Kristoff knows, he went to join them at the dungeons to interrogate the assassin. Do you want to meet with them too?"

"Yes. Please send a messenger to get them. I think we've got a lot of things to discuss," I comment, picking out a white long-sleeved, high-collared blouse and a dark green skirt.

"Gotcha. I'll see you in a bit. Holler if you need anything, even if you can turn any would-be attacker into an ice cube or something." I give an affirmative nod while laying out my chosen clothes, and Anna gives me another smile over her shoulder as she closes the door.

* * *

One thing I'm proud of about myself is how self-sufficient I am. Well, I had to, considering my past. I can dress myself and my hair without much trouble, and if I do need help, I just ask whichever maid is passing by. I'm a rather low-maintenance queen, which is why I'm alone in the dressing room to fix my hair. Not completely, though. After Anna left to get dressed, she summoned a pair of guards to stand outside my door. I had told her it was unnecessary, but she stomped and pouted until I let her get her way. I had told her it was unnecessary, but she stomped and pouted until I let her get her way.

I really can be a pushover when it comes to Anna sometimes.

While brushing my hair, I muse on my suspicions regarding Weselton. I think it was a rather wild hunch, since I have nothing to base it on other than Arendelle's trade embargo against Weselton. The Duke is a vain, petty man, with a fear of sorcery, which was why he wanted to get rid of me. If I'm gone, what then? What good will it bring Weselton? That led me to assume Weselton is really after Arendelle's resources, using my powers as a pretext to eliminate me.

I tie my hair back in a braid, looking at a mirror. Monster, the Duke's voice rings through my memories as I examine my reflection. But instead of feeling the old pain and shame over my powers, I process those memories calmly. I saw my foot stepping into the lake once more, as well as the ice spreading out to form a bridge to the other side. I heard Anna's anguished voice calling out my name as I run away.

I raise a hand to summon a small wisp of frost. This is part of me, and it does not make me a monster, I tell myself to banish the Duke's voice in my head. It was difficult in the beginning, even after Anna made me realize that love was the key to controlling my powers; old habits die hard. Anna's and my people's forgiveness over my loss of control made things easier for me eventually.

I think about the first time I went shopping with Anna. I will never forget the look of wonder the children had on their faces when I let loose a flurry of snow. Bringing myself to the present, I close my hand into a fist, banishing the frost.

I will not run away anymore. I am afraid, but I will face that fear head-on, because people depend on me.

I will not let them down. I will protect them.

With that, I give myself a once-over. I hardly look like a queen, with my simple blouse, skirt, and shoes, but the guards outside bow respectfully when I open the door of the dressing room.

"Your Majesty," they both murmur. I respond with a greeting of my own, and they follow me to my study. With every step I take, I can feel myself transforming into the ruler of Arendelle, on my way to meet my allies in protecting it and its people.

* * *

_**NOTE 1:**_

_After reading through this, I noticed I've never really included Sven or Olaf. My apologies for that, but I couldn't find a way to get them in without it looking really awkward. Just assume Sven's happily stabled and munching away at carrots - he has an inexhaustible supply at the castle - and Olaf's off making friends with the neighborhood kids and comes and goes as he pleases (plus I can't write Olaf to save my life). I wanted to make this a longer chapter too, but if I did it might suffer from bloat and this seems like a good place to end. Let me know if you think otherwise so I can make adjustments. Plus, you know - this helps me stall until I get to think about my next steps, haha. Comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticism - they are all welcome. Anything otherwise is not._


	12. July 15th: A Service Offered

I arrive in my study half an hour earlier than Anna and the others. I've always preferred arriving early for a meeting, so I can prepare. I hope Prince Lars and Max aren't too put out by my sudden invitation, but they were the ones who were most involved in the incident during the ball.

I sigh, walking toward the desk. Two ruined birthdays. I hope that doesn't become a trend, because if it does, I'll skip birthday celebrations altogether and have a nice, quiet…economical one with the people closest to me. That'd probably be for the best, I think, picking up the tabulation of expenses for the ball. Seven hundred fifty-six thousand Marks, with two hundred fifty thousand spent on fireworks. Working it out quickly in my head, that's about…a third of the entire budget for the ball!

I'm going to have a serious talk with Anna about that. While fireworks are nice, it's like burning money. Spending this much on frivolities even if Arendelle is financially well-off is not prudent. What if I lose control over my powers again, and this time I'm unable to stop it? Arendelle would be locked in a long winter, and resources would be scarce.

Hmm, Anna will have to come with me during the monthly finance meetings so she'll gain a better understanding of how money is spent and earned to keep Arendelle running smoothly. And with what happened to me during the ball…there's a chance Anna will have to become queen.

I put the tabulation down and survey my study. This room has been used by Arendelle's rulers for over two centuries already. A sturdy mahogany desk with a wide-backed chair is at the back of the room, both of which sit by a window with heavy blue curtains. A bookshelf lines half of the left wall, while a number of paintings, which include a map of the Eudoran continent, and a large cabinet, are at the right. The study is fully carpeted; a dark red which compliments the furniture. A smaller table and chair sits beside the desk, which is intended for the secretary.

I pick up a framed painting of my family that sat on the desk. I was about five years old when it was painted, and Anna, two. My smiling mother held a squirming Anna on her lap, while my father and I stood. Papa's cautious nature was captured by the painter; he held himself ramrod straight, his eyes somber, his mouth unsmiling under a neat mustache. And me, shy and gloved. I think that was around my powers started to manifest itself, though Papa hadn't guessed yet that gloves would keep it in check.

I wonder what Papa would do, if he were in my situation. _Probably tighten security, lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit contact with people,_ I realize bitterly. _Basically do the same thing over again because it'll be for the best._

But I am not my father. I am Elsa, and I have vowed not to run away and hide anymore. I will do what is necessary to find and face whoever is behind this attempt on my life, and protect Arendelle—my people, especially my sister—at any cost.

A knock snaps me out of my grimly determined mood. "Your Majesty, Princess Anna is here to see you, along with Master Kristoff, Prince Lars, and Lord Easterton," the guard says from behind the door.

"Send them in."

The door opens and the guard ushers them in as I sit on my chair. I bid Prince Lars and Max to sit on the chairs across mine, while Kristoff grabs the chair from the secretary's desk. Anna sits on the desk.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble to meet with you at such short notice," I address the two men before me. "I understand you were able to interrogate the assassin?"

Lars nods. "Yes, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, we were unable to get much information. He was one of your footmen hired a couple of months ago. Last week, someone offered him a large sum and specific instructions on how to have you eliminated." I could see from the corner of my eye Anna bristle as Lars says that. Thankfully, Lars ignores it and continues. "He reasoned he did it for his sick mother, but further investigation revealed that he lived alone."

"So he did it for monetary gain, then," Max comments. "But why get an obvious greenhorn? It's a rather clumsy attempt, isn't it?" he wonders.

Lars does not respond, keeping his eyes on me, causing my back to stiffen underneath his scrutiny. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?" I return his stare with a haughty one of my own.

He clears his throat. "Forgive the blunt question, but do you have anyone in mind who would want to do you harm?"

"I can think of one," Anna pipes up. "What if Hans is behind this? You know, for revenge? Or what if YOU had staged this so you can make your country look good?" she accuses him.

"Anna!" I rebuke her sharply. "Prince Lars, my apologies. But my sister does have a point about Hans. He did try to harm me and my sister—"

"I understand," Lars interrupts. "But Hans is guarded heavily while under house arrest. And even if he did manage to escape, you have my word that I will personally defend you against him." He exhales, looking away as if to gather his thoughts before speaking. "I have a proposal to make, but let's try to figure out first who might have tried to harm you."

"You'd better tell them what you think, Elsa," Anna suggests. I nod.

"I do have a theory on who might have had a hand in this," I say. "I believe both of you served under Bannerson years before, correct?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with the assassination attempt against you?" Max asks.

I tell them my theory about Weselton's possible involvement. "Could be. What do you think, Lars?"

"We'll have to look into that further," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "But it is possible. Especially since the old Duke had died."

I clutch the armrests of my chair, frost blooming underneath my palms. "How come I didn't hear of it?" I ask with wide-eyed disbelief, sinking back against the backrest of my chair.

"Because I just got word of it this morning, before your messenger came to get us," Lars answers. "I got a letter from my brother Thomas, who said that the old Duke died two weeks ago in his sleep. Rather suspiciously, Thomas thinks. His nephew and heir, Lord Beverville, just inherited the duchy a couple of days ago."

"Wait, so…what does that have to do with what happened to Elsa?" Anna ponders.

Lars and Max glance at each other. "Hans told me everything what happened last year," Lars begins. "And from what I gathered, the old Duke tried to have you killed because he was afraid of your powers. He's always been a superstitious sort, I believe that is the main reason why he did so."

"But you just agreed with Elsa's theory, didn't you?" Kristoff clarifies.

"I do. But committing regicide to take over a country is not the old Duke's style. It's more of the new Duke's," Lars says grimly.

"Ah yes, that power-hungry worm," Max agrees. "I had heard rumors that the new Duke of Weselton is behind the border skirmishes with Bannerson over the years. Something happened years ago that led Lars and I to believe that he's after the gold in Aire mountains, which line the two countries. He makes it look like criminals are mining the gold on Bannerson's side illegally, since he can't commit outright war against Bannerson—it's got one of the best armies in the continent."

"So…you think he tried to have Elsa killed so he can take over Arendelle?" Anna asks incredulously. "How does he think he can do that?"

"By taking me out," I respond flatly. "Arendelle's military is weak—we depend on the mountains for protection. Imagine what would happen if the ruler is eliminated. While Anna is here to inherit the throne should something happen to me, Weselton knows that we never had a normal royal upbringing. Just look at how lax the security was during the ball—he didn't even bother to get a professional because we're easy targets. He thinks that both of us are unprepared for a conquering army. And he's right."

Anna opens her mouth to contest what I just said, but realizes my point. "I hate to say it, but yeah, I agree," she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least Elsa's gone to royal meetings and stuff while Papa was alive. I didn't. I was the neglected spare."

I bite my lip, feeling that old guilt stab through me. "I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna shakes her head. "Don't be. The best thing we can do is figure out how to stop this," she says, pragmatic. "Oh hey, didn't you mention that Weselton's getting braver since Bannerson's king died seven years ago?"

"That's right. But from my estimation, it's not yet powerful enough to overpower Bannerson, which is why I had a hunch it set its eyes on Arendelle."

"Your Majesty, if I may ask…what can you tell me about Arendelle's defenses?" Lars probes.

I can feel my face turn impassive. What if this is all just a ploy to get me to trust him and his country? I do have a feeling that Lars is trustworthy, but his brother's past acts cast a shadow over his actions. What's worse, what if the Southern Isles has a hidden agenda that I don't know about, and knowing Arendelle's defenses are part of it?

"Queen Elsa." Max's voice breaks into my thoughts. "I understand that you have your doubts. But Lars is the best person I know. If there's anyone you can trust with your life, it's him. I certainly do."

"What did he do to earn your trust, Lord Easterton?" I ask softly, steepling my fingers.

"He saved my life," he replies simply. "He could have gone and saved himself, but he didn't." My gaze darts to Lars, who looks uncomfortable and shrugs.

"I did my duty," he mumbles. "But it's alright to have misgivings in sharing such information, Queen Elsa. I would even say that is a prudent course of action for now. Which brings me to my proposal."

"Which is?" I narrow my eyes in suspicion. What could he possibly offer that could earn my trust?

He meets my stare head on. "I offer you my services to protect Arendelle. I have served as a captain in Bannerson's army, and I am a reserve captain in the Southern Isles's navy. Furthermore, I will try obtain naval assistance from the Southern Isles should the worst happen."

My eyes widen a fraction over what he offered, but years of control over my emotions prevent my jaw from dropping open. Anna's and Kristoff's don't. Lars continues to speak.

"Your Majesty, please consider this as a way to regain my country's honor for what Hans had done. You can be assured that I have given it much thought while you were recuperating."

I take a breath to gather my scattered wits. I did not expect his proposal at all. I avoid looking at Anna and Kristoff, but I can feel their uncertainty radiating from them in waves.

"Your offer was certainly unexpected," I reply briskly to cover up my surprise. "Please give me a day or two to consider your proposal. But thank you for offering your services, Prince Lars. However, I have to ask—don't you have duties back in your own country?"

Lars smiles wryly. "When you're the eighth son, it's up to you to strike out on your own. That's why I ended up serving in Bannerson. There isn't much for me to do back home. At least now, I have a chance to actually do something for my country, even if it's indirectly."

Max reaches over and claps Lars on the back. "Well, good luck, old man. I have to go back to Corona in two days. I'll try to keep my ear on the ground for any news, and will let you know as soon as possible."

I stand to signal that the meeting is over. "Thank you again for meeting with us. I wish you a safe trip back to Corona, Lord Easterton. And I will send a messenger to let you know of my decision, Prince Lars. You are staying at the Pine Crest Inn, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very well." With that, they both bow and leave. As soon as the door closes behind Lars, Anna hops off the secretary's desk and sits on the chair Max had vacated.

"So…what do you think?"

I slump on my chair, rubbing my forehead and squeezing my eyes shut. "I don't know what to think," I admit wearily. "I'm just…overwhelmed over this. I had thought our troubles were over after you brought back summer to Arendelle, but I guess not."

Anna stands up in a flash, slapping her palms flat against the surface of the desk. I look up, startled at the fierce expression on her face. "First of all, you were the one who brought summer back to Arendelle. You keep downplaying that fact, and frankly, it's starting to get annoying. Second, you are a queen. You will always have problems—granted, those problems won't be ones that normal people face, but you'll just have to deal with it. To do that, figure out what to do, and ask for help if you need it. Remember that you're not alone, Elsa. We're here to help you." Anna's face softens as she says that. I smile slightly in response.

"You're right, Anna. Thank you for reminding me," I say softly. I look at the map at my right, focusing on Weselton. Located north of Arendelle, it's twice as large, which means it may have twice as much military resources than Arendelle. And while a large army doesn't automatically guarantee victory, what do I know about military strategy and tactics? Papa had never prepared me for a situation like this.

I really am going to need help.

* * *

_**NOTE 1:**_

_Yeah...let me know if this makes sense, because I'm sleep-deprived and I will need to get up soon in about three hours. Lord help me, I know I tagged this as a romance, but there's nothing romantic about this chapter. I'm not even sure how to categorize this fic anymore. If anyone has a suggestion, please let me know. Also, all comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions are welcome. Anything otherwise is not._

_**NOTE 2:**_

_Another patch job. When my head hit the pillow, I realized some stuff. So I deleted the old one and replaced it with this. My apologies. Sleep deprivation killed the last few brain cells I have._


	13. July 17th: A Goodbye and a Letter

_**NOTE 1:**_

_Okay. So I deleted Chapters Twelve and Thirteen to merge it into one. Thank you to Olafqhace for pointing that out, as well as the redundancies in Max's letter. Geez, if you hadn't caught that, I would have probably missed a major boo-boo. With Olafqhace's review, I was also able to catch the gaping holes of logic in the letter, as well as inconsistencies in the previous chapters. To think I was patting myself on the back over how nice and fancy that letter sounded. You have my gratitude, sir/ma'am._

_Also, I did several minor tweaks on all previous chapters - nothing too major like a crucial scenario, but I did expand on some passages. In particular, I added a few more lines in Chapter One and Chapter Twelve. The latter one has a few lines that got a little facelift so that it'll gel with this chapter better - try to find the paragraph with the word "worm" in it._

_I would also like to extend a huge, huge thank you to NicPie, Searlait, and arslonga91 for listening to my ramblings into the night. I may have deleted the last two chapters, but that doesn't diminish in any way the support and encouragement you have given me. The three of you have helped me out so much by letting me bounce off ideas, which led me to come up with a better map on how I'd want this story to go. That's not so say the other readers and writers are chopped liver, haha. Your follows, favorites, and reviews keep me going. Thank you so much for staying with me so far, and hopefully, I'll be able to produce something that's good instead of something the cat dragged in._

_Please don't hesitate to offer your constructive criticism, poke holes in the logic of this story, etc. Lord knows I need it. I will try to come up with a chapter every ten days or so. It'll probably do me good to stick with a schedule._

* * *

Even with the threat of war hanging over Arendelle, which thankfully most of the populace do not know about, life went on. I spent the next two days poring over missives, writing correspondences, reviewing and approving budgets, and signing proclamations, but the possibility of conflict remained at the back of my mind even as I sat during the council meeting. I told the council of what had transpired during my meeting with Prince Lars and Lord Max (Anna had told me about this, so I have taken to calling him that as well), and they have agreed to keep it secret for now. After all, everything was just conjecture—though they all agreed that the possibility was strong. Schmidt, the captain of the guard, had taken it upon himself to thoroughly review how Arendelle's defense capabilities can be beefed up, while Kai and the royal treasurer, Georg, had tasked themselves with looking over Arendelle's finances and resources. Arendelle's foreign minister August, who was going with Lord Max back to Corona, had promised to keep his eyes peeled for the goings-on abroad, as well as to discreetly gather information and drum up possible support should the worst happen.

Anna was a great asset during those two stressful days. I regret that even after the door had opened up between us, my duties as queen had not left us as much time as we would have wanted to catch up. I thought she spent that time without me with Kristoff, but apparently she's made productive use of her free time by studying what she can about statecraft and taxation. Anna had shut herself up with me in my study, taking up the secretary's desk beside mine to help me tackle Mount Paperwork. While doing so, I asked her how she knew about the amendments to the tax laws, which I have to review and approve.

"Oh…I asked Georg about it. You should have seen his face when I did—it's as if he found a new best friend or something. And yeah, he talked my ear off about it," Anna wrinkled her nose. "But you know, he really does know his stuff. He managed to explain this," she held up the tax law amendments, "in a way that an airheaded princess like me could understand."

My eyebrows drew together in disagreement when I heard Anna refer to herself that way. "Anna. You are not an airhead," I stated firmly. "If anything, the fault lies with me. I should have made you more involved in what I do. You're my second-in-command, my heir. In fact, I'm glad that you're going out of your way to learn so you can help me. Remember that I can't do this without you, okay?"

Anna seemed taken aback by my response. I suppose my voice sounded sharper than I intended, but I had seen the point I wished to make had come across. "You think so?" she asked hesitantly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I nodded with a slight smile.

"All right! So, anyway, I've read the amendments, and I think everything looks great."

"Good. Just leave it here so I can sign it after I go through this." I tapped my quill against the document tray on my left.

Anna ducked her head with a pleased grin as she got up to walk to my desk, but she stopped short. "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You're a lefty," she observed. "I didn't know that."

Another reference to our childhood separation. I will have to be less sensitive about it, because it'll definitely crop up every now and then, even in the most mundane of situations. "Yes. I trained my right hand to write, though. If I didn't, my left would be cramped up and Mount Paperwork here will never be done," I responded flippantly. "You're a righty, aren't you? You kept throwing snowballs using your right hand."

"Ha, yeah. I've got a mean right jab," Anna grinned, probably remembering how she slugged Hans. "Anyway, um…do you mind if I go? I've got to go meet Kristoff," she explained, referring to their habit of meeting each other at the gates when the business day ends. My brother-in-law was at the city square, doing his job as the Ice Master and Deliverer.

"Sure, go. I'll meet you two later at dinner." I waved her off.

"Don't let Mount Paperwork bury you in an avalanche."

"I won't," I promised.

The door closed with an audible click that seemed too loud in the silence left by Anna's departure. Sighing, I switched to writing with my right hand, and continued working until dinner.

* * *

Two days later after our meeting, I see Lord Max and Foreign Minister August off. Prince Lars is also there to say goodbye to his friend. Our eyes meet as I make my way to where the Lord Max's ship is docked; he takes in the retinue of guards I have with me, and nods approvingly. Anna and Kristoff are with me as well. Ever since the assassination attempt, they've refused to let me go off on my own despite my protests.

"Well, this is goodbye," Max announces. "Perhaps I'll be back in a couple of months to check the first shipment of ice and timber. Master Kristoff, I look forward to your consignment." He extends a hand for Kristoff to shake, and the two men exchange pleased smiles.

"Yes, My Lord. I guarantee you'll get the finest ice Arendelle can produce," Kristoff replies. Max then walks over to Prince Lars, giving him a brief hug.

"A pleasant journey to you, Max," Lars says, clapping him on the back. His face lights up in a rare smile for his friend, making him look younger somehow.

"Thanks, old man. You'll write, won't you?" A look of understanding passes between them, and Lars nods.

Then, Max turns to me.

"Your Majesty." He bows at the waist, and I bid him to rise. Our eyes meet, his communicating to mine silently to be careful. I give the smallest of nods to acknowledge it, starting when he takes my hand in his to press a kiss on my knuckles. Much as I try to suppress it, a pleasant thrill shoots up my arm, and I can feel my cheeks heating up in a blush. I cover it up by clearing my throat.

"Safe journeys, My Lord," I manage to say, a little relieved that my blush is receding.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. However, there is one thing I would like to ask."

"Yes?"

"May I write to you?"

I can't believe how five simple words make the blush return in full force. Sometimes, I hate being so pale. I swear red isn't my color. "I—um—" I bite my lip, blinking as I rack my brain to form a proper response. Oh yes, where's your legendary cool now, Elsa? Look, there it goes, blown away by the arctic wind that suddenly turned up. At least I can use the cold wind as an excuse for making my cheeks turn red. What they don't know—that the cold never bothered me—won't hurt them.

Even if I don't have eyes at the back of my head, I can tell Anna's holding back from answering for me. I really want to kick her to keep her quiet, but that'd be too obvious. Thankfully, my brain finally catches up before Anna can say anything. "I would like that, My Lord," I agree, feeling my mouth stretch into a forced smile. Max returns it with his own easy, crooked one, and once again, I can feel my brain turning to mush.

What is happening to me? I'm acting like an imbecile.

"Good. I was going to send this when I reach Corona, but that would take too long. Here is my first letter." He reaches inside his jacket and hands a cream-colored envelope to me. "I look forward to your response, Queen Elsa."

Why do I like the way he says my name so much? I swallow, my throat suddenly dry, and nod wordlessly. He directs his attention to Anna and Kristoff, bowing to her and giving Kristoff a hearty handshake.

"I'm off, then. Goodbye, everyone." With that, Max walks up the gangplank. He is the only passenger they're waiting for—Minister August had already embarked. The sailors, seeing the last passenger had already boarded, pull up the gangplank, and shouts all sorts of orders to prepare their departure.

I gasp when Anna bumps her hip against mine. "Care to share that with me later?"

I frown at her, confused. "I'm sorry, share what?" Anna waggles her eyebrows toward the letter I'm holding. Max's letter.

"You're so nosy."

"That's what little sisters do, you know."

"Right. Let's head back." I spin on my heel, stopping short at the sight of Prince Lars standing before me expectantly. "Yes?" I prompt him blandly.

"My apologies for asking you this now, Your Majesty, but have you thought about my proposal?" he asks, keeping a respectful distance from me.

That's right. His offer to serve in Arendelle. With Mount Paperwork threatening to collapse in an avalanche, I had completely forgotten about it.

I don't want to give my answer right away because this is something I will need to think about very carefully. This is going to make me sound thoughtless, considering Prince Lars's proposal, but he is from the Southern Isles. I can't afford to be careless either, so looking ungrateful for his offer will have to do.

"I'm sorry, Prince Lars. I will admit that I have been very busy for the past two days, and I have been unable to consider your generous offer. I ask that you give me another day to decide."

"I understand, Your Majesty. However, I ask that you consider my offer." He stops, clenching his jaw before meeting my eyes directly. I'm taken aback by the intensity of his hazel-green gaze. The color is so much like his brother's, but there is none of seeming kindness that Hans tried to project in Lars's eyes. Instead, I see a fierce protectiveness that unnerves me.

Why does he look at me like that?

"Please."

That one word snaps me out of my trance. "I…of course, Prince Lars. I will do so thoroughly tonight and will give you my answer tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I await your response." He bows, and with a nod to Anna and Kristoff, leaves the harbor.

Anna comes over to my side, looking at Lars's retreating back. "Geez, what was that all about?" she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What was what?"

"That! Looking at you as if you're a really special snowflake!" Anna exclaims, waving her hands about—the 'special snowflake' bit makes me raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I kind of think it's romantic, but he's from the Southern Isles, which, you know, raises red flags."

"Anna..."

"You're not going to say yes to his offer, are you?" Anna wheedles as we walk back to the carriage.

"I need to think about it. His offer might be our best bet against the possible threat of Weselton," I answer shortly, hitching my skirt up to get into the carriage.

"But—but—" Anna sputters.

"Anna."

"Don't 'Anna' me! We can't trust him! He's from the Southern Isles!"

"I know! But what can we do? We're only a small country. We'll need all the help we can get!" I snap, slamming my hand against the leather seat. A thin layer of frost forms from under my hand and the temperature in the carriage drops, reflecting my agitation and causing Anna to rub her forearms. She bites her lip with a stricken look on her face, while Kristoff's eyes dart between me and my sister uncertainly; he clearly wants to come between us to defuse the tense situation.

"Sorry, Elsa. It's just…I don't know. I wish we could trust him, but I just can't."

I furrow my brow. Sometimes I wish I could just freeze Hans into a block of ice for ruining our trust in the Southern Isles. It was a valuable trading partner and military ally in the past, especially against the raiders that plagued the fjord fifty years ago. But like Weselton, what if the Southern Isles has an agenda to bring Arendelle to heel? As I've said, timber and ice are valuable war resources, and the Southern Isles boasts of a formidable navy. Anna knows that too, hence her distrust.

Sighing, I look out the window. The ride back to the castle is silent.

* * *

I retreat to my study as soon as we arrive at the castle, Max's letter clutched in my hand. Along the way, I ask one of the guards to fetch Captain Schmidt. I urgently need to speak with him regarding Prince Lars's offer. Making my way over to my desk, I place Max's letter on the document tray so I can read it later. _Probably much later, when I'm already cross-eyed from exhaustion,_ I think ruefully.

_Care to share that with me later?_ Anna's teasing voice floats through my memory as I eye the envelope, seeing her stricken face after I lashed out. I shouldn't have lost my temper, but my patience is already severely frayed by what's going on. However, that's not an excuse—I'll have to apologize to Anna right after I speak to Captain Schmidt.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my musings. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, Captain Schmidt is nowhere to be found," the guard outside answers, his voice muffled by the thick oaken door. I frown, standing. That is unlike the Captain—he has lodgings here, going home to his family during weekends. And it's only Tuesday today.

A faint commotion outside attracts my attention, prompting me to investigate. From the window behind my desk, I see another guard gesturing frantically at Kai. Both of them take off toward the east side of the castle where the stables are located.

What is going on?

I go out of my study to ask the guard posted outside what is happening. "I'm not sure myself, Your Majesty," he answers. "Caspar went out to investigate, and he's not back yet." I make a noise of acknowledgement and looked at the guard, trying to memorize his face. Just as a precaution—I have to know who are staying close to me. I believe his name is… "Arno, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." I open my mouth to say more, but the sound of footsteps running up the stairs distracts me from what I'm about to say.

"Elsa, you…have to…come quick!" Anna wheezes, doubling over to catch her breath. "Captain Schmidt…he…he's hurt!"

"What?"

We pelt down the stairs, and I follow Anna toward the east wing to the stables. "Slow down," I say, grabbing Anna's arm. "Let's go this way, it'll get us much faster to the stables." We turn left toward the kitchens, which has a hallway leading to the stables. The sight of the royal doctor attending to the Captain greets us when I open the door.

"He was thrown from his horse," Dr. Marius explains as the guards take the unconscious Captain Schmidt away on a stretcher. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Highness, I need to attend to the Captain. I will let you know as soon as possible once I'm done."

Anna lets out a slow breath, watching the doctor trail after the stretcher. "Captain Schmidt is one of the best riders and horse-handlers in Arendelle. What happened?" she wonders.

"Being the best is not a guarantee that accidents won't happen," I reply, concern knitting my brow. "Our options just got a lot more limited."

* * *

"So what now?" Anna asks as we enter my study. "What do you mean, 'our options just got a lot more limited'?

I sigh, plopping gracelessly on my desk's chair. I don't even care if it's not queenly to do so. "I was hoping to talk to Captain Schmidt about Prince Lars's offer," I answer, rubbing my right temple and closing my eyes. "I wanted to ask for his opinion. And no," I forestall Anna, "I don't want to hear your objections, but they have been duly noted, okay?"

"All right, fine," Anna grouses, sitting on one of the chairs opposite mine.

"But I am sorry for snapping at you earlier," I apologize with a sheepish smile, opening my eyes. "Things have been…really stressful."

Anna waves off my apology with an answering grin. "Don't worry about it," she reassures me. "I mean, I did sound whiny back there, didn't I?"

"A little, yes."

"You didn't have to agree that fast, you know." Anna rolls her eyes. Silence descends between us like a comfortable blanket, broken by the steady ticking of a mantel clock, and I let myself drift off to be separated for a short time from the reality of the situation.

But it's too quiet. I may have closed myself off from Anna for thirteen years, but even I know that she considers silence the enemy. Opening an eye, I see Anna stealthily reaching over to my document tray and…aha.

"Don't even try it," I warn, pointing a finger at her like a pistol and letting out a jet of cold air, ruffling her bangs. She pulls back with a guilty smile, looking as if she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Focus, Anna."

"Okay, okay. But if you're not sure about Prince Lars, maybe Lord Max has something to say about him in his letter to you," Anna ventures, shrugging. "Can't hurt to try, right?"

I let out a short bark of laughter. "You sure don't give up, do you?"

"Nope. And am I that transparent?"

"Yes," I smirk. "All right, fine, let's see what Lord Max has to say to me." I was hardly finished saying that when Anna practically shoves the silver letter opener under my nose. Rolling my eyes, I take it from her and tear open the envelope, revealing matching cream-colored stationery covered in neat penmanship. I skim over the contents to check if it's safe enough to read to Anna, but my sister, ever impatient, makes a whining sort of noise to hurry me up. I clear my throat and begin reading aloud.

"Dear Queen Elsa, forgive the familiar address—I am unsure what is the proper etiquette to follow when one corresponds with a queen. But you did say I may call you Queen Elsa. I hope it was not impertinent of me to ask if I may write you." At this I stop, because the next sentences were:

_Forgive me if that is what you think, but I when I got back to the inn after our meeting regarding our speculations against Weselton, I could not help but pen this letter with the intent of starting an ongoing correspondence with you. I confess that you had made quite an impression on me when we first met._

I'm definitely going to skip telling Anna that. I made an impression on him? By sneezing on him? What a strange man. But those words create a warm feeling in my chest that I'm pretty sure is spreading throughout my face, which is a first, considering who I am. Well no, it's probably a second. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato when Max said goodbye earlier at the docks.

Gods, I'm starting to ramble like Anna.

"Come on, what did he say?" Anna demands, making a grab for the letter. I stand up to keep it safely out of her reach.

"Patience, Anna. He's just saying hi." Hi is an understatement, that's for sure. Taking in a breath, I continue.

_Nevertheless, considering the potentially precarious situation we find ourselves in, I must be blunt. Please accept Lars's offer to serve Arendelle. I understand you have concerns—great concerns—regarding his loyalty. But I shall stake my honor that Lars is trustworthy._

_You have asked what he did to earn my trust, and I told you he saved my life. It was during one of those skirmishes at Bannerson's borders. Lars and I were given command over the border guard, which was dreadfully dull—or so I thought. One particularly unremarkable, boring day, one of the guards spotted bandits making off with crates of gold from one of the mines we were supposed to look after. Of course, we were not about to let that happen. Following trail of the bandits, we were able to catch up with them later that day. They were a small force—or so I believed—and since I was a foolhardy youth with dreams of glory, I charged the leader, who appeared to be separated from his men. Of course, I was an utter idiot to have missed the rest of his comrades, and was thus unsuccessful—I fell off my horse and found myself surrounded by enemies. Hacking and slashing blindly out of survival instinct, I knew I was a dead man—until I heard hooves thundering toward me to ward the horde off._

_The next thing I knew, my men and Lars's had rallied around me. Amid the chaos of defending myself from hostile blades, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, one that threatened to skewer my kidneys (forgive the graphic description, but the owner of the blade was up to no good, I'm afraid). Fortunately, Lars came to my rescue and warded off the attack. Despite my foolishness, Bannerson prevailed; unfortunately, the bandits were able to escape. But not without giving us a clue who was responsible behind this. Lars had recognized the make of the pistols and swords the bandits used, for they had left their equipment behind when they realized it was a losing battle they were fighting. The weapons were finely-made and typically available in Weselton. It was then we came to believe that these bandits were hired by Weselton to steal the gold in the Aire Mountains. Even before our encounter with the bandits, I had heard rumors that the then Lord Beverville had been engaged in spurious activities, and this development had just strengthened the case against him. Though this conclusion was tenuous at best, we hastened back to the capital to report our suspicions to the king, but when we arrived, we were too late. He died, apparently of a sudden apoplexy, and amid the confusion his death had caused, what we had to say about Weselton's possible involvement with the bandits fell on deaf ears._

_Queen Elsa, if you would take Lars into your service—and again, I strongly recommend that you do—you can be assured that you will be protected at all times from the possible harm Weselton may bring upon you. Lars has several years of military service from serving at both the Royal Navy of the Southern Isles prior to his years at Kirstenburg, to rising to the rank of captain in Bannerson's army. He has a knack for earning the respect of men, though I suspect he will find it a challenge to do so considering the recent history between his and your country. But he will find a way around that, I am sure. Furthermore, since he is a reserve captain and a prince of the Southern Isles to boot, he has considerable clout over its navy—should things come to a head with Weselton, it will surely think twice if you have the might of the Southern Isles behind you._

_And lastly—and I can never stress this enough—Lars is loyal. Loyal to a fault, in my opinion. No amount of money or prestige will sway him from his duty once he swears his loyalty to you. He will see his duty to the end, and will defend you and all you hold dear to his last breath._

_Unfortunately, should you decide to accept his offer, please forgive his brusqueness. He is cursed with a clumsy tongue. If he offends you, just clout him over the head and remind him he is speaking with the Queen of Arendelle. That should set him to rights._

_Lars is a man who I trust with my life. I sincerely hope, despite the pall his brother's actions had cast, you will do so as well. I know that words alone are not proof enough—it is through a person's actions that you can truly get a measure of his worth. For Arendelle's sake, I ask that you give my friend this chance to do so._

_Your servant,_

_Lord Easterton of Corona_

I put the letter down as Anna sighs, as if in defeat. "So…this does mean that our options are limited then, huh?"

"Maybe," I agree morosely. "But let's wait until tomorrow morning. I'll have Dr. Marius give me a full report about the extent of Captain Schmidt's injuries, and depending on what he says, I do think we'll have to take Prince Lars in as an interim captain of the guard."

The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth.


End file.
